Porqué ¿Es tan Diferente a Ella (EyS) 2 Completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Endimión, con los años su amor a crecido no es precisamente de hermanos, su padres se dan dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y no están de acuerdo. Serena quiere alejarse de Endimión, no lo permitirá ¿podrán estar juntos, resinarse a verse como hermanos?
1. Chapter 1

Los años, habían pasado

Serena Chiba Tsukino: es una niña de 18 años de edad estudiosa y muy inteligente en estos años Serena a tratado de ser la mejor de su clase ya pronto entrara en la universidad pero desea estudiar medicina para ayudar aquella personas que están enferma de cáncer, su mayor pasión ha ido el baile pero no lo ve como una carrera importante, sigue viviendo con sus padres pero…. Actualmente está de viaje para nueva york

Endimión Black: es un chico tranquilo romántico y muy soñador trabaja junto con Darién en la empresa, trabaja los fines de semana en un restaurante pronto cumplirá sus 18 años, quiere estudiar arquitectura, no ha tenido novias formales solo pasatiempo, está profundamente enamorado de Serena aun que sabe que sus padres nunca no van aceptar su relación, aun que todavía no la ha podido ver desde hace 8 meses ya que se fue de viaje con sus amigas

Eliot Chiba: es un niño de 12 años es estudioso y muy alegre es tranquilo pero travieso cuando lo requiere, está enamorado de Unazuki la hija de Mina y Yaten, le gusta mucho jugar con sus hermanos ya que los considera lo mejor

Amy Kou Chiba: es una chica de solo 18 años de edad está profundamente enamorada de Endimión le encanta desde niños, Serena y ellas son las mejores amigas del mundo pero…. Sabe el amor que siente su amiga a su gran amor

Unazuki Kou Chiba: es una niña de solo 10 años es muy estudiosa, pero alegre se la pasa metida en casa de sus tíos Serenity y Darién le encanta el baile, siempre se la pasa con Serenity y Mina para todos lados

Selen Chiba: es una niña de solo 5 años de edad es tremenda no le importa hacer lo que quiera pero su mayor debilidad es Serena le encanta estar con ella para todos lados

Darién y Serenity: los años han pasado pero su amor sigue igual ya tienen 2 hijos en común que son Eliot y Selen, su matrimonio ha sido maravilloso pero, conocen los sentimientos de sus hijos y eso lo preocupa muchos


	2. Chapter 2

En nueva york

Aeropuerto de nueva york

— Hoy tendré que volver. — serena mirando a sus amigas, deseos de volver aun

— Sí, ¿nos vas a extrañar? – pregunto su amiga Laura con tristeza

— Claro que sí, chicas pero…. — sonriéndoles y dudosa

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto su amiga preocupada

— Tengo miedo. — le rebelo

— ¿De qué? – sin entender

— De ver a Endimión. — mirándola

— Serena cuando le vas a decir la verdad a Endimión. — su amiga seria y cruzando los brazos

— Nunca primero muerta de decirle que lo amo, si mis padres se enteran es capaz de enviarme lejos. — ella afligida

— No son hermanos. — comenta Sara entrando

— Lo sé, ellos no lo ven así. — suspirando y triste

— Amiga a veces no sabemos, cómo ayudarte. — Laura angustiada. No podían hacer nada

— Lo sé muchas gracias, tengo que irme para mi casa. — ella tristeza, no quería alejarse de ellas.

— Sí, vamos acompañarla al avión. — sonriente Laura

— Sí. — Sara sonriendo

Las chicas acompañaron a Serena a tomar el avión

En Japón

— Mi amor ¿Serena no a llamado? – pregunto Darién angustiado

— No. — su esposa mirándolo

— A lo mejor se quedo con sus amigas. — comenta Endimión serio

— Sí, a lo mejor. — Eliot sonriéndoles

— Mami tengo hambre. — selen llegando, una hermosa niña de ojos azules cielo, blanca cómo la nieve. De cabellera negra cómo serenity

— Ya voy a preparar algo. — mirando a su pequeña hija

— Tengo que irme a trabajar. — anuncio Endimión, levantándose de la silla

— Ten cuidado hijo. — Darién le pidió

— Adiós papá, adiós mamá. — él yéndose

Horas después

En aeropuerto de Japón

Serena bajando las escaleras

— Otra vez en Japón y sigo igual, no he cambiado, antes de llegar voy cambiar de look. — sonriendo, quería darle una sorpresa a todos

Serena se fue para una peluquería se corto el pelo dejándoselo por la cintura, se pinto de color rojo

— Quedo hermosa. — la mujer sonriendo

Serena mirándose en el espejo

— Sí, gracias me encanta

— Aparte de ser una peluquería, también vendemos ropa. — le informa, señalándole una puerta

— Ok, lléveme quiero verte radiante. — emocionada

— Ok, vamos

Serena se midió ropa tras ropa hasta que consiguió la adecuada

— Me encanta esta, me veo genial. — sonriendo, se coloco unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa sin tirantes

— Se ve hermosa. — la peluquera

— Gracias por todo. — agradecida y yéndose

En la cafetería

— ¿Todavía no llega Serena? – pregunto Richard mirando a su amigo

— No, me estoy preocupando. — Endimión limpiando una mesa

— Pero, dile que la amas. — alado de él y recogiendo los platos

— Richard, Serena sabe perfectamente que la amo, tenemos miedo por nuestros padres. — le confeso

— Sí, lo entiendo. — su amigo, no sé podía imaginar estar en esa misma situación

— Vamos a trabajar, hasta que nos regañen. — Endimión notando como su jefe los miraba desde lejos

En casa Chiba

— Artemis creo que Serena está tardando tanto. — luna preocupada, su nieta avisaba cuando estaba en Japón

— No lo sé, ojala que no allá pasado nada. — Artemis angustiado

— Ojala que no

En la calle

— Estoy cansada. — serena suspirando con su maleta arrastrándola

— Hola mi linda. — voz

Serena caminando más rápido

— Qué molestoso. — ella sin mirar si es hombre o mujer

— Espera. — pidió

— Qué loco. — ella caminando más rápido

— Oye, espera por favor. — una voz femenina

Serena deteniéndose y volteándose

— ¿Qué sea?

— Serena. — mujer perpleja

Serena extrañada

— ¿La conozco?

— Perdón es que…. No puede ser, me llamo Cere cere te pareces a una amiga mía, pero no puede ser. — sin poderlo creer

— Me imagino, que conoció a mi madre. — serena suspirando, estaba acostumbrada que le dijeran es la viva imagen de su madre

— Sí, Serena Tsukino. — sonriendo, la última vez que vio a su amiga. Una semana antes de irse de Japón

— Sí soy su hija, mi madre murió. — ella con tristeza

— No lo sabía, perdón es que… tenía años sin verla y verte a ti me he quedado helada. — le confiesa

— Sí, lo sé. — leve sonrisa

— Perdón ¿y cómo te llamas? – sonriéndole

— Serena Chiba. — orgullosa

— Gusto en conocerte hermosa, adiós. — sonriéndole y alejándose de ella

— Adiós. — caminando nuevamente

Las horas pasaron y Serena no llegaba a casa, aprovecho y disfruto de caminar hasta que llegar a su casa

Serena tocándole el timbre

— Ojala que estén. — sonriendo

Endimión abriendo la puerta sin mirarla

— Pasa.

Serena entrando y extrañada por la actitud de Endimión

— Familia

— ¡Serena! – selen emocionada

Serena dejando la maleta a un lado y cargándola

— Hermosa ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien. — abrazándola con fuerza

— ¿Serena eres tú? – Darién perplejo

— Sí, soy yo. — ella sonriéndole

Endimión no lo podía crecer, Serena había cambiado en estos 8 meses

— Estás hermosa. — serenity acercándose a ella

— Gracias mamá ¿y Eliot? – feliz de verlos a casi todos

— Está. — su padre

— Aquí estoy hermanita. — Eliot bajando las escaleras con rapidez, acercándose a ella

Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Estás hermoso

— Estás igualita a tú madre con ese pelo rojo. — Darién recordando que su difunta esposa, se lo pinto de rojo en sus últimos meses de vida

— Jajaja lo sé papi, tengo que irme a bañarme me hace falta. — ella bajando a su hermanita

— Ok hija

Serena dándole un beso a Endimión en la mejilla

— Hola y adiós. — subiendo las escaleras con rapidez, entro a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa se metió en la ducha, ahí se dio un buen baño y luego salió para la sala

Endimión mirándola

— Estás hermosa

— Endimión. — emocionada y triste a la vez

— Es la verdad. — él dándole un beso en los labios

Serena apartándose de él

— Nos pueden ver y no lo vuelvas hacer. — seria

Endimión sonriendo

— Ok

Serenity llegando

— Hija me imagino que tienes hambre

— Sí, mamá vamos. — ella sonriendo y entrando a la sala, ahí estaban todos.

— Vamos a comer. — serenity sonriendo

Todos fueron para el comedor

— ¿Y cómo la pasaste allá? – pregunto Darién tomando un poco de jugo

— Espectacular es hermoso. — ella emocionada

— Me alegro mucho, hija. — suavidad

— Gracias papá, mañana iré para la universidad para ver cuando comienzo a estudiar. — emocionada

— ¿Y ya elegiste la profesión que tomaras? – pregunto serenity

— Sí, medicina. — ella feliz

— Wow hija que bien, Endimión estudiara arquitectura. — la felicita Darién, le comenta

— Me alegro mucho por ti Endimión. — regalándole una sonrisa

— Mami ¿Por qué Serena no le dice hermano a Endimión? – pregunto selen dudosa

— No lo sé, ¿Serena porque no le dices hermano? – serenity son seriedad

Serena sonriendo

— Porque, no es mi hermano

— Serena esa, no es la respuesta. — Darién molesto

— Es la verdad. — serena seriedad

— Serena, creo que hemos hablado ya de esto. — serenity mirándola

— Perdón, por lo que voy a decir, Endimión no es mi hermano y. — respirando profundo – Serenity, no eres mi verdadera madre, te adoro. Yo sé quién son mis padres. — suavidad

Darién molesto

— Serena Chiba Tsukino

— Es la verdad. — seria

— Darién no hay necesidad de esto, es la verdad. — su esposa dolida, palabras de serena

— Serenity me has dado la mejor educación, yo creo que ellos tienen que saber la verdad. — serena mirando a sus hermanos

— Yo la sé, creo que Selen esta pequeña para entender esto. — Eliot con seriedad

— Creo que Eliot, tiene razón. — Endimión mirándolos

— Ok, comencemos a comer. — Darién molesto

Serena comenzó a sentir mucha fatiga, no le prestó atención

— Oye Serena ¿y cómo te ido con lo de las flores? – pregunto Endimión, serena le gustaba mucho la jardinería

Serena disimulando su malestar

— Más o menos, luego lo termino.

— Qué bien

— Selen ¿quieres más pan? – le ofreció su madre

— No, mamá

Serena levantándose de la silla

— Gracias por la comida. — yéndose

— Mamá, voy a ver que tiene. — Endimión levantándose

— Quédate aquí. — su madre seriedad

Serena se metió corriendo a su habitación, fue directo al baño comenzó a vomitar una y otra vez

— No es la 1 vez, que me pasa. — asustada

Todos comenzaron a ver tele menos Endimión que fingió tener un pequeño dolor de cabeza

Endimión entrando a la habitación de Serena

— Serena

Serena encendiendo la luz

— Hola

— ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto, notando su palidez

— Nada es que creo, que me cayó algo mal. — le comenta sentándose en la cama

— ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto

— Acabo de vomitar varias veces, se me paso. — le comenta

— Ya fuiste a ver al médico. — mirándola con seriedad

— No, creo que iré mañana. — ella con seriedad

— Te acompaño. — ofreciéndose

— No, te molestes. — ella sin querer molestarlo

— Para mí, no es una molestia. — acercándose a ella

— Ok sí. — suspirando

Endimión antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a serena, después fue a su habitación, la noche paso algo rápida Serena se levanto y comenzó arreglarse para salir

Serenity entrando

— Buenos días

— Buenos días mami. — ella sonriendo

— ¿Vas a salir? – observando cómo estaba maquillando

— Sí, luego vuelvo. — ella sonriéndole

— Ok, te esperamos. — serenity dándole un beso en la frente

— Sí mami. — Sonriendo — ¿y Endimión?

— Salió

— Ok. — saliendo de la habitación

— Buenos días princesa. — mirándola

— Buenos, días papi. — sonriéndole

— ¿Vas a desayunar? — le pregunto

— No papi luego nos vemos. — ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose

En el jardín

Endimión escondido en el jardín

— Serena

Serena asombrada

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Vámonos para la clínica. — agarrándola del brazo

— Ok, espérate. — ella cómo la estaba haciendo correr

— No, está esperando un taxi. — le explico

— Ok. — Sonriéndole — vamos

Endimión y Serena tomaron el taxi, se dirigieron para la clínica

Serena entrando a recesión

— Buenos días, vengo hacerme unos exámenes completos

— Ok, venga por favor. — enfermera

— Ok, espérame aquí. — mirando a Endimión

— Puede venir, así su novia no se asusta. — la enfermera sonriéndole

— Ok gracias. — agarrándole a Serena de la mano

— Vamos

Los 2 entraron al consultorio, Serena estaba muy nerviosa la enfermera comenzó hacer su trabajo, en menos de 5 minutos Serena estaba lista, cuando se levanto comenzó a marearse

— ¿Estás bien? – Endimión preocupado

— No sé. — aturdida

Endimión la agarro de la cintura

— Así te tendré segura

Serena solo sonrió

Endimión se llevo a Serena para la cafetería, para que se tomara un jugo

— ¿Ya estas mejor?

— Sí gracias, me hacía falta. — sintiéndose mejor

— ¿Y desde cuando te sentías mal? – mirándola con seriedad

— Hace cómo un mes. — con tranquilidad

— ¿Y porque no habías ido al médico? – molestándose

— Porque los malestares se me quitaban. — normalidad

— Porque, no me lo imagine. — cruzando los brazos

— No, me vayas a regañar. — pidió

— Me provoca darte unas buenas nalgadas. — seriedad

— Sí cómo ¿no? – divertida

Endimión sonriendo

— Vamos a ver, si están listo

— No creo. — seria

— Ok, vamos a caminar. — agarrándola de la mano

Serena y Endimión iban caminando por todo el hospital agarrados de la mano, luego de eso se fueron para el jardín

— Me puede pasar la pelota. — mirando a serena

Serena agarrándola

— Claro que sí. — Serena caminando a donde estaba la niña – toma

— Gracias. — Sonriendo — soy maría

— Hola maría ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí? – le pregunto serena

— Sí, tengo leucemia, pronto moriré. — con tristeza

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dices eso? – serena mirándola con tristeza

— Mi mamá también se murió y yo también. — María afligida

— No digas eso. — ella

— ¿Y cómo estás segura de eso? – pregunto Endimión tosco

— Bueno…. — ella nerviosa

— Solo Dios sabe, quién muere y quién no. — seriedad

— Endimión, no le hables así. — lo regaño serena molesta

— Perdón, pero es la verdad. — rudeza

— ¡Endimión!

— Tienes razón. — María con una leve sonrisa

— Señorita Serena, están listos sus exámenes. — informa enfermera

— Gracias, adiós nena. — ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Adiós. — María sonriendo

— Adiós princesa. — Endimión dándole un beso en la mejilla

Serena y Endimión entraron al consultorio

— Hola Serena. — sonriéndole

— Hola Zafiro ¿Cómo estás? – ella sonriéndole

— Muy bien preciosa, he visto tus exámenes y la verdad no estás nada bien. — zafiro serio

Serena sentándose

— Me lo imagine mi madre, murió de cáncer puede ser que lo allá heredado

— La verdad no, estás equivocada tienes cáncer pero…. — zafiro mirándola

— Eso es mentira. — Endimión molesto

— Endimión, por favor. — serena mirándolo con seriedad

— Pero…. — él abatido

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? – pregunto ella, hilo de voz

Hola, aquí el primer capítulo. Sí, no les gusta la historia hágamelo saber para borrarla.

Aviso sí desean ver la imagen de serena pelirroja. Pueden buscarme como Adileyne Adileyne

Gracias por sus rw y Bienvenida A:

yesqui2000

naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

samantha13

Gracias por colocarlo en Mi Favorito A:

yesqui2000.

naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Lau Cullen Swan

Barbielove


	3. Chapter 3

— La verdad años. — él sonriéndole

— No entiendo. — serena confundida

— Es que apenas, se quiere alojar en el lado del estomago cómo le sucedió a tú madre. — le explico

— Mi madre, ya estaba avanzado. — afirmo

— Pues sí, ella se lanzo a morir y se quedo embarazada de ti, cuando tú naciste ella te puedo conocer luego murió, es obvio que nadie ha querido tocar este tema, Darién sabía perfectamente que esta enfermedad puede ser hereditaria o no, todo depende. — zafiro con seriedad

— Sí eso lo sé, pronto comenzare a estudiar medicina. — sonriéndole

— Me alegro seremos colegas. — suavidad

Serena sonriendo

— Sí

— Mucho habla, diga ¿qué podemos hacer para salvarla? – Endimión desesperado

— El cáncer está en la sangre, comenzaremos con quimioterapias para que el cáncer sea eliminado. Te pondré una dieta y comenzaras desde hoy, las quimio son fuertes. — mirándola

— Lo sé perfectamente. — tranquilidad

— Serena. — Endimión abrazándola

— Joven necesitara de tú apoyo. — zafiro mirándolo

— Claro que lo tendrá. — deposición

— Tengo un buen novio. — mintió y sonriendo

— Te felicito

— Gracias

— Para el miércoles comenzaremos. — le anuncio

— Ok, aquí estaré

Endimión y Serena se fueron para su casa, Endimión estaba muy callado Serena hablaba sola y sonreía, él solo la observaba hasta que llegaron a la casa

En casa Chiba Black

— Pero papá. — Darién mirando

— Es que ustedes no entienden, tenemos años peleando por lo mismo. — Artemis molesto

— Tienen que verse cómo hermanos. — serenity con seriedad

— No lo son, están enamorados. — luna seria

— Yo pienso lo mismo que Luna y Artemis, tienen que dejar que se den una oportunidad. — ikuko mirándolos

— Tienen que darle una oportunidad. — kenji

— No y no. — Darién furioso

Serena y Endimión entraron juntos

— Papá y mamá, abuelos tenemos que decirle algo muy importante. — serena mirándolos

— Dios mío, que no sé lo que estoy pensando. — ikuko alarmada

— Serena. — Darién alzando la voz — ¿estás embarazada?

Endimión y Serena

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Papá ¿de dónde sacaron eso? – perplejo Endimión

Serenity más aliviada

— ¿Qué pasa?

Serena sentándose en el mueble y mirándolos

— Les tengo una mala noticia

— Princesa no nos, asustes por favor. — pidió su abuelo Artemis

— Me fui hacerme unos exámenes, porque me sentía mal. — comenta

— ¿Qué tienes? – Darién asustándose

Serena respirando profundo

— Papá, mamá y abuelo tengo cáncer

Todos quedaron idos nadie decía nada, Endimión la tenia agarrada de la mano

Darién saliéndose unas lágrimas

— No puede ser, otra vez no. — agarrándose la cabeza

Serena le ventándose y acercándose a su padre

— Papá, no te asustes apena está comenzando tengo que hacerme quimio para eliminar todo el cáncer. — animándolo

Darién abrazándola con fuerza

— Te amo no quiero perderte, yo perdí a tú madre de esta manera. No quiero perderte a ti también

Serena llorando

— No me vas a perder papá

— El médico nos dijo que este miércoles comenzaremos, le coloco una dieta. — comenta Endimión

Serenity abrazando a Darién y Serena

— No va a pasar nada malo

Ikuko y Kenji abrazaron a Serena con muchas fuerzas

— Mi niña

Artemis y Luna estaban llorando, otra vez la historia se repetía

— No se preocupen les juro, que me voy a salvar y esto será solo un chiste. — serena sonriéndoles

— Ojala que sea así. — su padre

— Serena, entrégame la dieta. Para comencemos, no hay que perder tiempo. — serenity mirándola

Serena sonriendo

— Claro mamá. — sacándola del bolso y dándosela

— Serena, siéntate descansa. — Endimión preocupado

— Estoy bien

Artemis abrazándola

— Te amo mi princesa

— Yo también

En casa Kou Chiba

— Mamá, voy para la casa de mi tía Serenity. — Amy sonriéndole

— Ve, pero con cuidado. — pidió mina

— Yo quiero ir. — su hermana emocionada

— Vamos. — agarrándola de la mano

— Con cuidado. — pidió su madre

— Sí, mamá. — su hija mayor

Amy y Unazuki se fueron para la casa Chiba Black

Amy tocando el timbre

— Ojala que Serena este allí

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Amy pasa. — sonriendo

— Hola amiga. — abrazándola

— Te extrañe

— Cuando me dijeron que te quedarías más tiempo allá, me puse muy triste. — suavidad

— Aquí estoy, vamos hablar. — ella sonriéndole

En eso Selen comenzó a gritar

Endimión alzándola

— No te metas conmigo

Selen riéndose

— Perdón jajaja

Endimión alzándola

— No

— Endimión. — serena seria como tenia a selen de cabeza

— No comiences Serena. — sonriendo

— Endimión. — unazuki abrazándolo

— Hola. — Endimión bajando a Selen y agarrando a Unazuki

Serena sonriendo

— Vamos Amy

Amy sin dejar de mirar a Endimión

— Sí, vamos

Serena y Amy se fueron para la habitación

— ¿Todavía sigues enamorada de Endimión? – pregunto serena celosa

En la cafetería

— No vino trabajar Endimión. — Taiki mirando a Richard

— Está de vacaciones. — comunico Richard

— Qué suerte. — Taiki frustrado

— Sí ¿quieres, vamos para su casa? – mirándolo

— Claro que sí. — pidió

— Ok

En casa Tsukino

— Mi amor, vamos a buscar a los mejores médicos. — kenji mirando a su mujer

— Claro que sí, mi nieta no sé va a morir. — ikuko tristeza

— Claro que no

— Voy a llamar a mis contactos, para organizar todo. — ella

— Yo también

En casa Chiba

— Hable con Zafiro, me dijo que no nos preocupáramos. — Artemis le comenta a su esposa

— Sí, que no nos tenemos que preocupar. Es nuestra nieta. — ella seria

En casa Chiba Black

— Serena ¿cómo crees? – amy nerviosa

— A pesar que me dijiste que ya no lo querías, pues hoy vi lo contrario. — mirándola con seriedad

Amy mintiendo

— Tengo un novio, es amigo de Endimión

— En serio ¿y cómo se llama? – sin creerle

Amy pensado

— ¿Qué nombre le digo?

— Dime. — seria

— Richard. — soltó

— Richard. — serena dudosa

— Sí

En la sala

Tocando el timbre

Eliot abriendo

— Hola pasa

Endimión con Selen en los hombros y Unazuki haciéndole una llave en las piernas

— Pasen. — mirando a sus amigos

— Pobres niñas. — Richard riéndose

— Están acostumbradas. — alegre

— Vamos, primo. — unazuki buscando la revancha

— Vayan a jugar en el jardín. — pidió él

Las niñas

— Sí. — yéndose

Endimión

— ¿Y ese milagro?

— Es que cómo no fuiste a trabajar. — su amigo Taiki

— Salí con Serena. — les comenta

— ¿Y eso? – pregunto Richard

— Hacer algunas cosas

— ¿Y cómo es Serena? – pregunto Taiki curioso

— Yo tampoco, tengo el gusto de conocerla. — comenta Richard

En la habitación de Serena

— Vamos a comer algo. — amy mirándola

— Vamos. — sonriendo

Amy y Serena bajaron las escaleras

— Quiero helado. — amy emocionada

— Serena y Amy vengan. — llamo Endimión

Las chicas llegaron

— Chicas ellos son mis amigos. — señalándole a Taiki y Richard

— Mucho gusto Serena Chiba. — ella sonriendo

— Richard Kinomoto. — sonriéndole

— Amy él es tú novio. — serena mirando a su amiga

— Este… sí. — Amy caminando a dónde estaba Richard — Richard es mi novio – sonriendo

Endimión y Taiki asombrados

— ¿Qué?

Richard siguiéndole el juego

— Sí, te queríamos contar Endimión. — agarrándola por la cintura

—Ok, me alegro mucho por ustedes. — sonriéndoles

— Gracias. — Richard sonriendo

— Me imagino, que eres la hermana de Endimión. — Taiki mirándola

— No. — serena

— Ok, no entiendo. — el

— Es fácil el padre de Serena se caso con mi mamá y por eso somos cómo hermanos. — mirándolo

— Ok, entiendo. — Taiki mirándolos

— ¿Desean comer algo? – Endimión mirándolos

— Serena y yo íbamos por helados. — comunico amy

Endimión mirando a Serena

— ¿Puedes comer helado?

— Sí, de vainilla

— Vamos, luego nos vemos Richard. — amy mirándolos

— Ok

Las chicas se fueron

— Tienes una novia muy linda. — comenta Taiki

— Gracias

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Endimión mirándolo

— Es algo largo, luego hablamos de eso ¿y ya hablaste con Serena? – pregunto el

— No, Serena horita está pasando un mal momento. — les comenta

— ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Richard

— Me disculparían por no tocar ese tema, no por ahora. — un poco triste

— Ok. — dijeron los dos amigos

En la cocina

— Serena te veo rara. — amy preocupándose

— Amy, no tengo nada malo. — leve sonrisa

— No sé. — dudosa

— ¿Y eso que están por aquí? – pregunto serenity

— Qué se nos antojos comer helados. — serena sonriéndole

— Hija ¿puedes comer? – ella preocupada

— Sí, mamá

— Ok. — ella yéndose

— ¿Por qué Endimión y Serenity te preguntaron lo mismo? Algo pasa. — amy mirándola con seriedad

— Amy, lo que te voy a decir no le puedes decir a nadie. — mirándola con seriedad

— Ok

— Amy tengo cáncer, pronto comenzare con las quimioterapias. — rebelo

Amy ida

— ¿Qué?

— Sí

— Sí es una de tus bromas, es de muy mal gusto. — con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— No estoy mintiendo. — ella tristeza

— ¿Pero cómo? – perpleja

— Es un cuento medio largo, pero siéntate. — pidió

— Ok. — sentándose

Mientras Serena le contaba a Amy en la sala

— Linda tú casa. — comenta Taiki

— Sí. — Endimión

— Tenemos que irnos. — Richard mirando a su amigo

Al rato llegaron Amy y Serena

— Ya ¿se van? – pregunto serena

— Sí. — Richard

— Tan rápido. — amy asombrada

— Pues sí, nosotros tenemos que hablar. — Richard mirando a amy

— Claro que sí, vamos. — sonriendo

— ¿Y Unazuki? – pregunto serena

— Luego la vengo a buscar. — amy yéndose con Richard

— Yo me quedo. — Taiki sonriendo

Serena sonriendo

— Ok

En la calle

— Oye peli plata dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Richard

— Amy Kou. — sonriéndole

— Ok Amy ¿pero porque dijiste esa mentira? – serio

— Es que yo estoy enamorada de Endimión, Serena es mi mejor amiga. — tristeza

— Endimión ama a Serena. — él

Amy triste

— Lo se

— ¿No entiendo?

— Es que Serena esta dudado de mí y le dije que tenía novio, que se llamaba Richard, era amigo de Endimión. — le explico

— Ok, ya entendí todo. — regalándole una sonrisa

— Sí quieres, podemos. — ella apenada

— Tranquila no hay problema, yo te ayudo. — sinceridad

— Gracias Richard

— De nada

— ¿Y qué edad tienes?

— 19

— Yo tengo 18

Richard sonriéndole

Amy y Richard se conocían, un poco más. Serena y Taiki están risa y risa por las ocurrencias de las niñas, Endimión estaba poniéndose celoso

— Taiki creo que ya es tarde. — Endimión serio

— Sí, es verdad. — Taiki levantándose del mueble

— Fue un gusto conocerte. — serena alegre

— Igualmente

— Nos vemos la semana, que viene. — su amigo serio

— Ok

— Te acompaño. — se ofreció serena

Serena se despidió de Taiki y Endimión solo los miraba, hasta que Taiki se fue

— Te cayó muy bien ¿verdad? – celoso

— No estés de celoso. — ella mirándolo con seriedad

— Serena

Serena subiendo las escaleras

— Nos vemos luego

— Serena espera. — subiendo atrás de ella

Serena camino se metió en su habitación

— No quiero verte

Endimión abriendo la puerta de par en par

— Perdóname

— Eres un tonto. — dolida

Endimión cerrando la puerta

— Perdón hermosa, es que eres tan hermosa que

— Eso no te justifica. — cruzando los brazos

— Serena, no te alteres eso te puede caer mal. — preocupándose

Serena llorando

— No, me alteres no vez que no, lo voy a soportar

Endimión abrazándola con fuerza

— Te amo perdóname

— Te perdono. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – mirándola con amor

Serena sonriendo

— Sí

Endimión le dio un beso tierno, se convirtió apasionado

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo. — radiante

— Deberías descansar. — separándose de ella

— Sí, me siento algo cansada

— Ok, duérmete. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Duerme conmigo, por favor. — haciéndole ojitos

— Claro que sí

— Me voy a cambiar. — ella levantándose de la cama

— Aquí te espero. — sentándose en la cama

Serena se cambio en el baño se puso un pantalón y una camisa de tiritas

— Ven. — llamo él

Serena camino hacia él y se sentó en sus piernas

— Estoy cansada

— Yo me quedo hasta, que te quedes dormida. — sonriéndole

— Ok

Endimión la cargo y la acostó en la cama

— Mi princesa

Serena sonriendo

— Princesa se escucha muy lindo

— De ahora en adelante, te llamara princesa. — sonriéndole

— Ok me gusta, y yo te llamare mi príncipe. — feliz

Endimión sonriendo

— Ok. — dándole un beso en la frente

En la habitación de Serenity y Darién

— Lo he pensado, voy a dejar que Serena y Endimión se den una oportunidad. — comenta Darién a su esposa

— ¿Qué? – su esposa perpleja

— Serena está pasando un mal momento, quiero complacerla en todo, y si Endimión es su felicidad yo los apoyare. — serio

— Darién. Te entiendo. — no muy convencida

— Este tema se cancela y dejar que nuestros hijos sean felices. — mirándola con seriedad

— Ok. — seria

— Te amo. — acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios

— Ojala. ¿Qué esto funcione, entre ellos? – suspirando

— Vas a ver que sí. — sonriéndole

Serenity sonrió

Hola gracias por comentar A:

yesqui2000

naiara moon

Les doy la Bienvenida A:

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

eloina - morenozabala


	4. Chapter 4

En la habitación de Serena

Serena se quedo dormida mientras Endimión no paraba de pensar en los momentos tan fuertes que pasara Serena con la quimioterapia, se juro así mismo que pasara lo que pasara no sé iba a separar de ella

Los días pasaron Serena comenzó con la quimioterapia

En la clínica

— ¿Cómo te sientes princesa? – Endimión sonriéndole

— Más o menos, es normal. — débil y suspirando

— ¿Ya se te quitaron las ganas de vomitar? – le pregunto

— No. — tristeza

— Tienes 3 días con hoy. — preocupándose

— Sí ¿hoy me cuidas tú? – sonriéndole

— Claro que sí. — sonriéndole, deseaba besarla. No podía cualquier rose podía ser fatal para ella. Por lo débil que estaba su cuerpo

— Tengo sed

— Te voy a dar agua. — risueño

— Ok

Endimión le busco el agua se lo dio con cuidado

— Mi princesa te veo pálida

— Es normal, por las quimios. — suspirando

— Está bien. — angustiado

— ¿Cómo estás? – zafiro entrando

— Más o menos. — le confeso

— Es natural. No te preocupes, pronto salgan tus resultados y veremos cuantas quimios te faltan. — mirándola

— Ok

— Ojala que sea pronto. — Endimión mirándolo

— Será pronto. — zafiro yéndose

— Príncipe ayúdame a peinarme el cabello. — pidió ella

— Claro princesa

— El cepillo, está en el bolso. — le informo

— Ok. — buscándolo y lo encontró

— Ya. — mirándolo

— Ya voy. — Sonriéndole se acerco y comenzó a peinarla, cuando le paso, se asusto porque en el cepillo había demasiado cabello — princesa ya termine

— Pero apenas comenzaste. — quejándose

— Es que. — sin saber que decirle

— Dime ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada amor. — nervioso

— Se me está cayendo el pelo verdad. — dolida

— Sí

— Es normal, cuando salga de aquí me pasare la maquinita. — decisión

— Serena. — asombrado

— ¿Me amas cómo estoy? O ¿te doy lastima? – ella mirándolo con seriedad

— Claro que te amo princesa, así que te quedes sin dietes y se te caigan los ojos. — mirándola con amor

Serena tratando de sonreír

— Ok

— Te amo cómo eres, y no me importa lo que vendrá. — el agarrándole la mano

— Gracias

En la cafetería

— Serena está bien. — amy mirándolo

— Endimión está destrozado. — comenta Richard

— No es para menos, ver a la persona que amas en esas condiciones. — ella triste por su amiga

— Tienes razón

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido? – cambiando de tema

— Bien, atareado con unas cosas. — le comenta

— Me imagino

— Te dejo Amy, fue un gusto verte. — levantándose

— Igualmente

— Adiós. — el se fue

— Es tan lindo. — amy suspirando

En casa Chiba Black

— No veo a Serena bien. — Darién angustiado

— Mi amor tranquilo, Serena es muy fuerte. — su esposa animándolo

— No sé, estoy asustado. — le confeso

— Mi amor. — ella acercándose a él

Darién abrazándola

— Sí, le pasa algo a mi niña me muero

— Mi amor. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Vamos. — separándose de ella

— Ok

En casa Kou Chiba

— Yaten ya sabes ¿Cómo sigue Serena? – pregunto mina

— Mejor

— Luego vamos a verla. — unazuki mirándolo

— No. — su padre

— Papi, quiero ver a la prima Serena. — haciendo puchero

— No puedes ir, eres muy pequeña. — su madre explicándole

— Qué mal. — tristeza

— Vamos a comer. — mirándolos

— Sí. — su hija contenta

En la clínica

Serena se había quedado dormida, Endimión comenzó acomodar algunas cosas ya que tenía que estar todo limpio todos los días tenían que cambiar las sabanas y limpiar la habitación. Las quimios dejaban a Serena muy débil y no podía ni agarra una gripe porque sería fatal para ella.

Las horas pasaron hasta que se hizo de noche

— ¿Y cómo esta mi princesa?— pregunto Darién mirando a Endimión

— Bien papá, hace cómo una hora se quedo dormida de Nuevo. — le comunico

— Qué bien, solo vine a darle su beso de buenas noches. — él

— Ve. — su hijo

Darién acercándose a su hija, le dio un beso atrás ves de un tapaboca, se fue para su casa cuando amaneció Serena despertó por el ruido de los pájaros

— Buenos días princesa. — Endimión sonriéndole

Serena sonriendo

— Buenos días príncipe

— Es hora de tú desayuno. — alegre

— Está bien

Endimión dándole la comida en la boca

— La enfermera me dijo, que estás muy malcriada

Serena riéndose

— Es por ti, que estoy así

Endimión sonriendo

— Es verdad

— Dame comida, tengo hambre. — haciendo puchero

— Ok. — dándole de nuevo

Entrando una enfermera

— Hola. — sonriendo

— Hola Saory. — serena feliz

— Hola Serena ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Muy bien con mi galán. — coqueta

— Uy que suertuda. — Riéndose — mira te traje unas revistas y rompe cabeza

— Gracias. — agradecida se aburría sin hacer nada

— De nada, más tarde te traigo más cosas. — yéndose

— Adiós. — feliz

— Es buena amiga. — su novio alegre

— Sí, nos hicimos una amistad rápida. — contenta

— Qué bueno mi amor, pero sigue comiendo. — dándole la comida

— Ok

En casa Chiba

— Mi amor vamos a visitar a la niña. — Artemis mirando a su mujer

— Sí, vamos

La familia Chiba se fueron para la clínica

Artemis entrando

— ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?

— Muy bien. — ella alegre

Luna mirándole el cabello

— Hija tú pelo

— Cuando salga me lo voy arrapar. — encogiéndose de hombros

— Hija, sí quieres podemos salir de eso hoy mismo. — sonriéndole

— ¿Cómo abuela?

— Podemos pedir permiso. — alegre

— No creo Luna. — su esposo mirándola con seriedad

Zafiro entrando

— Hola

— Zafiro Serena necesita cortarse el pelo. — luna con rapidez

— Cómo Serena es mi paciente favorita, le pueden traer una persona que le habla eso aquí, bueno en el jardín. — sonriéndole

— Qué bien. Ya voy a llamar a la sofí. — emocionada luna

Serena sonriendo

— Ok abuela

Luna llamo a sofí y en 5 minutos estaba ahí

— Te voy hace algo espectacular. — sofí mirando a serena

— Ok. — leve sonrisa — ¿Qué le podía hacer, una persona se le está cayendo el cabello? — pensó

— Yo no quiero perder esto. — Endimión sonriéndoles

Sofí le conto todo el cabello que estaba cayendo y le rapo pero dejando la pollina para que no se viera tan rara

— Pero. — serena perpleja

Sofí poniéndole un jorro

— Hermosa quedaste

Serena sonriendo

— Pero…. Gracias

— Traje de mi cuenta muchos jorros, para que tengas de varios colores y traje ropas de dormir. — sonriéndoles

— Gracias. — luna agradecida

— Desde hoy serás mi clienta favorita así, tendrás todo de mí. — alegre

— Gracias por todo. — Endimión agradecido

— Aquí está la ropa para que la laves. — entregándosela a él

— Ok. — Endimión

— Ya me voy. — caminando hacia la puerta

— Gracias por todo. — luna feliz

— De nada. — yéndose

— Me cayó bien. — serena sonriendo

— A la habitación señorita. — Endimión sonriéndole

— Sí

Entre Endimión y Luna llevaron a Serena a la habitación ahí, la acostaron, luego llego Serenity y ayudo a Serena a bañarse, las horas fueron pasando y los días también Serena duro 7 días en la clínica y de allí se irían para la casa, igual seguiría en cama por 7 días más para ver los exámenes y luego la siguiente quimio

Serena acostada en la cama

— Estoy aburrida

Endimión acostado con ella

— Mi amor pero

— Quiero comer helado. — mirándolo

— Ok, horita vengo. — saliendo de la habitación)

En la sala

— Quiero estar con Serena, ahí adentro. — selen quejándose

— No puedes, está muy enferma tú hermanita. — serenity mirando a su pequeña

— Mami. — haciendo puchero

— Selen entiende. — Darién mirándola

— Selen por favor. — pidió Eliot

Selen triste

— Ok

Endimión bajando las escaleras

— Serena quiere helado

— Se lo llevo hijo. — su madre

— Gracias mami. — Endimión alegre

— La voy a ver. — Eliot

— Ponte él tapa bocas

— Sí. — subiendo las escaleras

— Voy a darme un baño, luego me voy con Serena. — anuncio Endimión

— Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por Serena, yo se que la amas. — Darién agradecido

— Sí papá y mucho

— Te adoro. — Darién sinceridad

— Yo también. — sonriéndole

— Ve a darte un baño

— Sí

En la cafetería

— Jajaja en serio. — amy feliz

— Sí. — Richard sonriéndole

— Qué buen chiste, pero. — Ella mirando el reloj — tengo que irme

— ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto Richard entusiasmado

— No sé

— Me encanta tú compañía

Amy apenada

— A mí también

— Amy acepta ser mi novia. — sonriéndole

— Richard. — asombrada

— Dime

— Sí, acepto. — sonriendo

Richard le dio un beso muy tierno

— Gracias por aceptar

Amy roja

— De nada nos vemos mañana. — yéndose

— Ok

Amy se fue para su casa

En casa Chiba Black

Endimión se dio un baño y fue para la habitación de Serena. Él se duerme con ella para estar pendiente de cualquier cosa

Los días fueron pasando y los meses también Serena cada día amanecía un poco débil pero era normal, los tratamiento estaban funcionando muy bien. Estaba en su mejor momento

En la clínica

— Es este 6 meses todo ha salido bien y los exámenes han dado que…. — zafiro mirándolos

— Dime Zafiro. — Darién impaciente

— Felicidades hija le gaste al cáncer. — sonriéndoles

— Sí, lo sabía. — emocionada

— Por fin mi amor. — abrazándola

Serena sonriendo

— Sí

— Tenemos que hacer una fiesta. — serenity limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído de felicidad

— Estoy de acuerdo pero eso sí, cada 2 meses tienes que hacerte unos exámenes para saber cómo sigues. — informo

— Ok. — ella sonriendo

— Vamos para la casa a celebrar. — su padre

— Sí

Todos se fueron para la casa Chiba Black, los demás estaban allá con una pancarta que decía "Bienvenida Serena"

Serena entrando

— Hola

Todos

— Bienvenida

Serena sonriendo

— Muchas gracias

— Mi amor, te vez hermosa. — Endimión besándola, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo en el hospital. Siempre estaban enfermeras ahí

Serena separándose de sus labios

— Gracias

— Vámonos. — Darién mirándolos

— Sí

Todos se fueron para el restaurante

— Disculpen ¿Qué desean? – acercándose un mesero

— Comida italiana. — Darién radiante

— Ok

— Darién. — mujer sonriendo

Darién sonriendo

— Hola sol ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien querido, eso ¿vienes con la familia? – sonriéndole

— Sí

— Qué bien, vine con mi hija Beryl. — alegre

— Mucho gusto Beryl. — Darién extendiéndole la mano

— El gusto es mío. — sonriéndoles

— Les, presento a mi esposa Serenity, a mi hija Serena y mi yerno Endimión e hijo de Serenity. — orgulloso

Sol asombrada

— ¿Son novios?

— Sí, pronto se casaran. — serenity orgullosa

— No creen, que son muy jóvenes. — beryl mirándolos

— No, porque sí existe amor, no importa nada. — Endimión enamorado

— Tienes razón, pequeño. — sol

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

— Nos vemos, cariño. — mirando a Darién

— Adiós

Sol y su hija se fueron

— Me caen de un mal. — serenity cruzando los brazos

— Sí. — apoyo serena

— Sí, son celosas las mujeres. — Darién burlón

— Sí

— Celosa no, tenemos que cuidar lo de nosotras. — serena mirándolos con seriedad

— Sí. — serenity sonriendo

En otra mesa

— Viste al chico. — sol mirando a su hija

— Demasiado bello para ella. — sonriéndole

— No me caería mal para yerno. — sonriendo con malicia

— Está a punto de casarse. — le recordó

— Y… yo separe a tú padre de su anterior esposa. — orgullosa

— Sí, tienes razón. — riéndose

— Solo tenemos que averiguar que le gusta a ese chico. — sol seriedad

— ¿Por qué tanto interés? – pregunto su hija

— Es que Darién, nunca me vio cómo novia, pero quiero que su hija sufra mucho. — malicia

Beryl sonriendo

— Te ayudare mamá, nadie deja a una de la Kim

— Así es

— Mami pedimos algo, tengo hambre. — quejándose

— Ok

En la otra mesa

— Mmm está delicioso. — serena feliz

— Sí. — serenity sonriendo

— Sí, están muy buenos.— Endimión sonriendo

— Luego de comer nos vamos a descansar. — anuncio Darién

— Sí. — su hija

Luego de comer se fueron para su casa, al llegar Serena se acostó a dormir ya que se sentía muy cansada

Ya había amanecido

Endimión entrando a la habitación de Serena con una bandeja de comida

— Amor. — llamándola

Serena abriendo los ojos poco a poco

— ¿Qué pasa? Mi príncipe

— Es hora de comer. — sonriéndole

— Gracias príncipe. — levantándose un poco

— Traje lo que más te gusta

— Gracias amor, déjame cepillarme primero

— Ok, ve

Serena se cepillo y se lavo la cara, saliendo del baño

— Se ve delicioso

— Lo prepare yo.— orgulloso

— Qué bien. — comenzando a comer

— Mi princesa hermosa, tengo que irme un rato para ver lo de mi nuevo horario. — le informa

— Espérame sí, voy a comenzar mis estudios de medicina. — sonriéndole

— Princesa ¿estás segura?

— Sí, es que tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo perdido, quedamos en tener un bebé cuando tuviéramos graduados. — ella mirándolo con seriedad

— Sí, mi carrera no es tan larga y la tuya sí. — queja

Hola gracias por comentar A:

yesqui2000

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

naiara moon

le doy la Bienvenida A:

Barbielove

serenakou1180


	5. Chapter 5

— Endimión, estamos jóvenes tenemos casi 19 años nos queda mucho por delante. — ella mirándola

— Ok, tienes razón amor. — sonriéndole

Serena terminando de comer

— Todo delicioso, gracias amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

— De nada. — Sonriendo — te amo con locura

— Yo también

— Me voy a dar un baño y te espero afuera. Para que nos vayamos a la universidad. — le comenta

— Ok, amor

Endimión salió y Serena se cambio de ropa, se coloco un vestido sencillo y muy lindo de color rojo, se coloco accesorios de color plateado, se puso los zapatos del mismo color

Serena bajando las escaleras

— Lista, vamos amor

— Mi amor, te ves hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Gracias, mi amor. — feliz

— Vámonos

— Sí

Endimión y Serena se fueron para la universidad, al llegar todos no dejaban de mirarlos

— Hey aquí estamos. — amy sonriéndole

— Hola amiga. — serena feliz de verla

— Qué bien. — sonriendo

— Hola hermano. — Richard mirándolo

— Hola, vamos para adentro. — su amigo mirándolo

— Yo voy a estudiar medicina. — anuncio Richard

— Qué bien. — serena sonriendo

— Yo. Diseños gráficos. — amy alegre

— Yo, voy a ver mi nuevo horario. — Richard mirándolo

— Vamos, bebé. — amy sonriendo

— Sí, bebé. — Endimión burlón

— Cállate mi príncipe. — serena seria

— Mi príncipe ese, sí es más cursi. — Richard riéndose

— Deja. —

Los chicos entraron

— Los podemos ayudar. — profesora mirándolos

— Sí, queremos mi amigo y yo estudiar medicina. — serena mirándola

— Ok, vengan por aquí

— Nos vemos. — mirando su amiga y novio

— Ok. — su amiga

— Yo necesito, mi nuevo horario. — Endimión mirando al profesor

— Ok, deme su nombre y su profesión. — el profesor

— Ok, Endimión Black. Arquitectura

— Ok. — Buscando por la página — aquí está tiene que ir por el piso 2

— Ok, gracias te dejo Amy

— Ve tranquilo, yo voy a estudiar diseño grafico. — alegre y mirando al profesor. Observo cómo sus amigos se habían separado de ella

— Ok, vaya por allá. — señalándole un salón

— Gracias

En otro lado

— Gracias. — serena agradecida

— Gracias, vamos Serena. — su amigo

— Sí, vamos

En otro lado

— Otra vez aquí. — Endimión mirando el salón

— Hola. — mujer sonriendo

Endimión mirándola

— Beryl ¿verdad?

— Sí. — coqueta

— ¿Y ese milagro?

Beryl sonriendo

— Voy a estudiar arquitectura

— Qué bien. — suavidad

— Sí

— Hola. — amy acercándose a su amigo

— Hola Amy

Amy mirándola mal

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Es Beryl una compañera, Beryl ella es mi prima Amy. — él presentándose

— Mucho gusto. — beryl seria

— Igualmente, Endimión ¿no has visto a Serena y a Richard? – mirándolo

— No

En otro lado

— Aquí es. — comento serena

— Sí

— Hola ¿son nuevos? – alumno acercándose a ellos

Serena y Richard

— Sí

— Mucho gusto Jedit. — sonriéndole a serena

— Serena Chiba y mi amigo Richard Kinomoto

— Qué bien, yo también soy nuevo. — le comenta

— Seremos colegas. — ella

— Sí. — sonriéndole

Serena mirando el horario

— Vaya son muy buenos

— Sí, ojala que no, nos maten con tanto trabajo. — Richard sonriendo

— Ojala que no, ya que sería algo agitado por lo de mi boda. — comenta serena

— Perdón, tan joven ¿y te vas a casar? – jedit sorprendido

Serena sonriendo

— Sí

Llegando Amy con Endimión y Beryl

— Mi amor. — Endimión acercándose a su novia

— Hola mi príncipe. — feliz

— Nos vamos

— Sí, mire el horario y comenzare mañana. — le comenta

Endimión agarrándola de la mano

— Vámonos

— Sí

— Espérame. — amy

— Amor. — su novio acercándose

Los 4 amigos se alejaron dejando solos a jedit y beryl

— Hola Beryl. — el sonriéndole

— Hola Jedit ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto

— Bien

— Viste a esa parejita. — ella seriedad

— Sí, te encanta el futuro esposo de la chica. — conociéndola

— Sí, me encanta está hermoso. — coqueta

— Serena no está nada mal. — sonriendo

— Me ¿ayudaras?

— Claro que sí

En el auto de Endimión

— Tengo hambre. — serena quejándose

— Vamos a comer entonces. — sonriéndole

— Qué consentidor. — amy risueña

— Porque la ama. — su novio

— Amor consiénteme. — amy abrazándolo

— ¿Qué quieres? – sonriendo

— Quiero comer helado. — feliz

— Ok, Endimión déjame en una heladería. — pidió a su amigo

— Ok

Lo dejo en una heladería cercana y luego Endimión y Serena se fueron para un restaurante

Endimión abriendo la puerta del auto

— Vamos amor

Serena saliendo con cuidado

— Gracias, te amo

— Yo también

Serena agarrándole de la mano

— Quiero comer sushi y bastante arroz

Endimión sonriendo

— Ok amor

— Vamos. — sonriendo

Endimión y Serena entraron al restaurante, agarrados de manos

Serena sentándose

— Qué lindo lugar

— Sí

— Pide amor. — ella mirándolo

— Sí, mesero por favor. — lo llamo

— ¿Qué desean? — Mirándolos

— Sushi y arroz chino, por favor. — el

— Ok

En casa Chiba

— Tengo todo listo. — Artemis sonriendo

— Qué bueno, solo falta que llegue el día de la boda. — luna feliz

— Sí, estoy feliz. Quiero un bisnieto. — comenta su esposo

— Amor todavía no, sabes que Serena no está preparada. — recordándole por su enfermedad

— Sí, es verdad

— Serena tiene que esperar unos años

— No tanto

— Cómo unos 2 años. — ella

— Sí

— Voy a ver, cómo está quedando mi vestido. — emocionada

— Vamos te acompaño. — se ofreció

— Sí, vamos

En casa Chiba Black

— Darién, esto me tiene loca. — comenta su esposa

— A mí también, se acabo la paz. — él mirando a Eliot y Sele

— Déjame Selen. — Eliot serio

— Déjame, papá mira a Eliot. — selen molesta

— Eliot deja a Selen. — seriedad

— Sí, no estoy haciendo nada. — quejándose

— Niños, por favor. — pidió su madre

— Ok, mamá. — Eliot empujando a su hermanita

— ¿En dónde está Serena? – selen seria

— Salió con Endimión. — su padre

— Ok

En restaurante

— Mmm, está delicioso. — serena encantada

— Sí. — su novio

— Estoy satisfecha

— Me alegro amor, vámonos para la casa. — él

— Sí, oye amor

— Dime

— ¿En dónde vamos a vivir? – seria

— Mmm no sé. — dudoso

— Me gustaría que busquemos un lugar para vivir. — le propuso

— Mañana, hablaremos con nuestros padres. — mirándola y dándole un beso en la palma de la mano

— Sí

— Vamos. — alegre

Endimión pago la cuenta, se fueron para la casa. Al llegar, Serena se cambio de ropa y bajo a malcriar un poco a Selen

— Te amo mucho Serena. — su hermanita pequeña

— Yo también. — sonriéndole

— Qué bueno, que te vas a casar con Endimión y así vivir todos juntos. — sonriéndole

— Mmm no sé. — mirándola

— No te vayas.— comenzando a llorar

Serena sentándose en las piernas

— No llores, amor

Serenity preocupada

— ¿Por qué llora?

— Serena y Endimión, no van a vivir con nosotros. — su hija llorando

— ¿Cómo? – serenity

— Es que Endimión y yo vamos a buscar un lugar para vivir. — le comenta serena

— Claro que no, tú habitación es grandísima, ahí Endimión y tú pueden dormir muy bien allí. — serenity seria

— Pero, mamá

— No, existe pero hija

— Está bien. — no muy convencida

— He— serenity dándole beso a Serena

— Hola. — Endimión llegando

— Ya Serena me dijo que se irían a vivir a otro lado, pero no. Aquí se quedan. — su madre con seriedad

— Ok. — él mirando a Serena

— Mamá ¿y Eliot? – pregunto serena

— Salió con Darién

— Ah…. Ok

— ¿Quieren comer pastel de fresa? – mirando a sus hijos

— Sí. — serena emocionada

— Cárgame. — la pequeña

Serena cargándolo

— Sí, vamos

— Vamos. — su novio atrás de ella

Todos se fueron para la cocina ahí, Serenity le sirvió y comieron muy a gusto, luego cada quién se fueron para su habitación, hasta que se hizo de mañana

Serena se levanto temprano e hizo el desayuno para todos

Darién abrazándola

— Buenos días hija

— Buenos días papá ¿Cómo amaneciste? – sonriéndole

— Muy bien ¿y tú?

— De maravilla, hoy me toca mi 1 día de clases. — emocionada

Darién sonrió

Endimión llegando

— Mamá ¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?

— Estás dormido. — serena divertida

— Buenos días, amor. — sonriéndole

— Buenos días, ya te voy a servir. — ella

— Buenos días, ya es tarde. — Eliot bostezando

— Apenas son la 7:20am. — su hermana

— Es que tengo que irme, quede con Unazuki pasarla a buscar. — le comenta

— Otro matrimonio en puerta. — Darién divertido

Eliot rojo

— Papá

— Es la verdad. — sonriendo

— Mejor desayuno y me voy. — Eliot sonrojado

Serena sirviéndole

— Toma peque

— Gracias, hermanita. — alegre

— De nada

— Endimión ojo, Eliot nos quiere quitar el amor de Serena. — Darién mirando a su otro hijo

— Eso veo llega y de una vez desayuno, y nosotros en espera. — Endimión haciéndose el celoso

— Perdón. — Ella sirviéndoles — celosos

— Mira. — Endimión divertido

— A Serenity se le pegaron las sabanas. — Darién asombrado, su esposa siempre es la primera en levantarse

— Mi mamá necesita descansar. — su hija

— Tienes razón

En la habitación de Selen

— Cariño despierta. — serenity moviéndola

— No quiero. — quejándose

Serenity cargándola

— Ven, vamos a darte un buen baño

— No quiero, mamá.— molesta

— Tienes que ir a la escuela. — llevándola para el baño y quitándole la ropa

Selen comenzó a gritar

En la cocina

— Ya despertó Selen. — serena sonriendo

— Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. — Darién alegre

— Sí, es verdad. — su hijo Eliot

— Es fuerte esa niña. — su padre serio

— Es verdad. — Endimión tomando un poco de café

— Tengo que irme. — Eliot levantándose

— Qué te vaya, muy bien. — ella sonriéndole

— Gracias hermanita.— yéndose

— Yo voy a vestirme para irme. — Darién levantándose

— Yo también. — Endimión

Serenity venía con Selen en sus brazos

— Aquí esta

— Princesa te hice tú desayuno favorito, y te voy a llevar al kínder. — serena alegre

— Súper. — alegre

— Come

— Gracias hija, me quede dormida.— le confiesa

— No te preocupes, mamá

— Me voy a cambiar, Selen siempre me deja mojada. — sonriendo

— Ve mamá

Serenity subió las escaleras

— Es hora de comer. — mirando a su hermanita

— Sí. — comenzando a comer

Mientras Serena estaba con Selen, Endimión se dio un baño y se cambio para ir a la universidad, al rato Serena subió se dio una ducha y se vistió

Serena bajando las escaleras

— Vámonos

— Sí, vámonos hermanita. — selen feliz

— Las llevo. — ofreció Endimión

— Gracias, amor

— Vámonos. — mirándolas

Ellos salieron de la casa

— Súbete. — serena mirando a su hermanita

— Sí. — selen subiendo

Serena se subió

— Estoy nerviosa

— Tranquila, amor. — mirándola

— Yo no. — su hermanita inocente

Serena y Endimión se rieron, Endimión dejo a Selen en el kínder y luego se fueron para la universidad

Endimión abriendo la puerta del auto

— Vamos

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Te dejo amor. — dándole un beso

— Sí. — enamorada

Endimión y Serena se separaron y se fueron para sus respetivos salones

— Hola. — Richard sonriéndole

— Hola ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien Serena

— ¿Y Amy vino? – buscándola con la mirada

— No, creo que entre a las 9

— O sea en una 1. — mirándolo

— Sip

— Hola. — jedit sonriéndole

— Hola, vamos a entrar.— mirando a Richard

— Sí. — su amigo

Entraron a la casa allí estuvieron participando con algunos compañeros cómo sería en la área de emergencia, hasta que llego el momento de almorzar

— Nos vemos, voy a ver a mi novio. — serena

— Ok, adiós

Serena se fue a buscar a Endimión, ahí lo miro riéndose con Beryl

— Hola

— Mi amor ¿Cómo te fue? – él abrazándola

— De maravilla

— Qué bueno ¿vamos a almorzar? – sonriéndole

— Sí

— Vamos Beryl. — mirándola

— Luego, es que voy hacer algunas cosas. — beryl observo cómo serena la miraba

— Ok

— Vamos, amor. — jalándolo

Endimión abrazándola

— Es mejor estar solos

— ¿Para que la invitaste? – seria

— Para no ser grosero

— Ok

Serena y Endimión se reunieron con Amy y Richard

— Wow me encanta todo esto. — amy feliz de su profesión

— A mí también, es fascinante. — comento su novio

— Sí. — serena feliz

— Ojala que pronto termínenos la carrera. — Endimión sonriendo

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

Gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

naiara moon

serenakou1180

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Guest


	6. Chapter 6

Los días fueron pasando, Serena y Endimión estuvieron arreglando todo sobre su boda, disfrutando los momentos juntos. Las semanas también. Había llegado el momento de la Gran Boda

— Estoy nerviosa. — confesó serena

— Mi vida, te vez divina con ese vestido de novia. — luna emocionada

— Sí. — ikuko sonriendo

— ¿Y cómo me veo yo abuelas? – selen mirándolas

Ikuko y Luna

— Hermosa

— Hija, todo listo. — serenity entrando

— Estoy muy nerviosa. — mirándola

— Yo también estaba, cómo tú el día de mi boda, acuérdate. — sonriéndole

— Sí, es verdad

— Hija tienes que salir. — su abuela luna

— Tengo que ver a Endimión o a mi papá. — serena angustiada

Todas

— ¡No! Endimión no te puede ver

— Es que…..— nerviosa

— Vamos, Endimión está en la iglesia. — Artemis

— Sí, vamos. — su nieta muy nerviosa

— Hija tranquila, todo va a Salir bien. — su abuela animándola

— Serena, te vez preciosa. — amy mirándola

— Gracias, tú también. — feliz

— Vamos, que Darién está esperando en el auto. — su abuelo

— Sí

— Nos vemos, allá. — ella

— Vamos Selen. — amy mirando a la pequeña

— Sí

Todos se fueron para la iglesia, en es el auto dónde llevan a la novia

En la iglesia

— Están tardando mucho. — Endimión preocupándose

— Claro que no, las novias siempre se tardan. — mina sonriéndole

— Pero mucho. — el mirando a su tía

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Yo espere a Mina en el registro civil, se tardo 2 horas. — yaten sonriendo

— Tanto. — perplejo

— Sí

— Hijo, tranquilo. — él padre

Luna, Ikuko y Serenity llegaron a la iglesia y se sentaron adelante

Comenzó la marcha anunciar, Amy camino y cortando las cintas mientras atrás, venia Unazuki lanzando pétalos de rosas de color blanco y rojo atrás de ella, la pequeña Selen vestida de novia con un niño sonriendo y con los anillos en los cojines, mientras Darién miraba con Serena caminando lentamente, llegando a su destino hasta que Darién la dejo en frente de Endimión

— Endimión, aquí te dejo mi mayor tesoro. — mirándolo

— Lo sé, papá. — sonriendo

— Ya papá. — su hija seria

— Ok. — sonriendo

— Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de Serena Chiba Tsukino y Endimión Black que han tomado una decisión que no es fácil para nadie, sí hay amor todo es posible. — alegre

En otro lado

Beryl hablando por teléfono

— Sí, Jedit hoy es su boda

— Qué mal, con razón estos 2 días, que no hubo clase. No pude verla. — el serio

— Igual no me afecta ¿y a ti? – sonriendo

— Tan poco, en nada

— Entonces, vamos a celebrar o hacer un plan. — malicia

— En el bar de siempre

— Sí, adiós corazón

En la iglesia

— Serena aceptas por esposo a Endimión Black. — le pregunto él

— Sí. — feliz

— Endimión acepta por esposa a Serena Chiba Tsukino. — mirándolo

— Sí, acepto

— Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. — mirándolo

Endimión y Serena se dieron beso apasionado y tierno, luego salieron de la iglesia

Todos

— ¡Felicidades!

Serena y Endimión

— Gracias

— Vamos para el club. — Darién emocionado

Todos

— ¡Sí!

Todos se fueron para el club

En el club

— Quedo hermoso. — serena encantada con el club

— Sí, cómo tú. — su esposo mirándola con amor

— Quiero bailar mucho hasta cansarme. — ella emocionada

— Todo lo que quieras, son ordenes para mí. — dándole un beso fugaz

— Sí, así me gusta. — sonriendo

— Vamos a bailar

Serena y Endimión se fueron para la pista

— Estoy cansada desde la mañana haciendo todo. — luna quejándose

— Yo también. — ikuko suspirando

— Yo estoy feliz. — serenity alegre

— Yo también. — su esposo sonriendo

— Vamos a bailar Eliot. — unazuki mirándolo

— Sí, vamos

— Estoy cansada. — selen sentándose en las piernas de Kenji

— Pobrecita de mi nieta bella. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Se ven tan felices. — Artemis feliz

— Ellos desde pequeños estaban destinados a estar juntos. — kenji sonriendo

— ¿Y cuál será nuestro regalo de bodas amor? – ikuko mirándolo

— Les compre un viaje, cómo hoy es viernes hasta el martes. — risueño

— Qué bien ¿y para dónde? – pregunto Artemis

— Para Brasil

— Yo le compre un auto nuevo a cada uno. Ya que sus padres no quieren, que se vayan de la casa.— Artemis sonriendo

— Son nuestros bebés. — Darién serio

— Hasta hoy tú hija, dejara de ser una niña. — mina mirándolo

— ¡Mina! – su primo serio

— Es la verdad

— Richard, vamos a bailar. — amy sonriéndole

— Sí, amor

Amy y Richard se unieron a la pista de baile, luego cambio de parejas entre los novios y los padrinos bailaron hasta cansarse pero Serena quería bailar más, fue para la mesa y jalo a su padre, Darién se estaba defendiendo. Era música muy movida

— Jaja pobre Darién. — serenity divertida

— Estoy cansado, Serena me dejo muerto. — Endimión quejándose

— No es tonta, quiere dejarte bien cansado para que, no allá noche de bodas. — yaten bromeándole

— Y cómo que no la va a ver. — él suspirando

— Pobre de nuestro nieto. — Artemis divertido

— Sí. — ikuko feliz

En la pista

— Ya estoy mareado hija. — Darién sinceridad

— No, quédate más papá. — le pidió

— Me vas a matar. — sin poder más

— Sí, eres poquito

Darién separándose de ella

— Mejor me voy. — yéndose

Serena jalando a Eliot

— Ahora eres mi victima

— ¿Qué? — asustado

Serena: A bailar

— ¡Ayuda! – desesperado

— Complace a tú hermanita. — Endimión riéndose

Darién sentándose

— Mi hija es peligrosa

Serenity riéndose

— Dios mío jajaja

— ¿Qué? — Mirándola

— Pareces un loco Darién Chiba. — divertida, de lo despeinado que estaba

— Te creo, y la muy condenada tiene el peinado igual. — mirándola

— Tengo sueño. — selen bostezando

— No va a tener sueño si, son las 3. — su madre

— Serena no va a parar, cuando vea que van a cerrar el club. — Endimión suspirando

Todos

— ¡Tanto!

— Sí, la otra vez bailo con todos los chicos del antro, claro yo la vigilaba. Pero todos me dieron el pésame cuando supieron que iba a ser mi futura esposa. — riéndose

— Así era su madre. — Darién nostálgico

— Sí, a pesar que era enfermiza le encantaba bailar, eso lo heredo de ella. — ikuko sonriendo

— Sí, es verdad. — ikuko un poco triste

— Pero Serena se pasa. — Darién asombrado

Las horas pasaron y Serena solo descansaba un rato y otra vez a bailar, llego al límite para estar más cómoda se quito los zapatos ya eran las 5 de la mañAyame y estaban a punto de cerrar el club

— Amor tenemos que irnos. — Endimión cansado

— Tan rápido. — perpleja

— Rápido, nos venimos para la fiesta a las 9 y ya son las 5. — su esposo quejándose

— Tanto tiempo pasó. — sin poderlo creer

— Sí, amor vamos para el hotel y luego nos vamos de viaje. — mirándola

— Dale, vámonos. — ella

Todos estaban dormidos en las sillas

— ¡Chicos! – serena Grito

— Ya. — Darién bostezando

— Sí. — su hija

Serenity cargando a Selen

— Tengo un sueño

— Es mejor llevarlos a la casa. — serena mirando a su esposo

— Sí, están muy cansados

— Yo me llevo a nuestros papás y a los tíos. — le informa

— Y yo a los abuelos, por qué los invitados se fueron a las 3:30am. — seriedad

— Ok, vamos

Serena manejo y los dejos a su familia en sus casas, después se fue para el hotel, Endimión hizo lo mismo. Al llegar, Endimión al hotel no consiguió a Serena en la habitación y entro en baño allí la encontró metida en la tina

— Hola. — sonriendo

— Hola yo también necesito un baño. — él quitándose la chaqueta

— Ya voy a salir, espérame a fuera. — nerviosa

— No mucho, me quiero bañar y acostarme a dormir un buen rato. — ella

— Ok, pero…. — ella

Endimión quitándose la ropa delante de ella

Serena tapándose los ojos

— Tonto

Endimión metiéndose a la tina completamente desnudo

— Qué eres mi esposa

Serena mirando a los ojos

— Lo sé pero

Endimión abrazándola

— Deja los nervios

Serena riéndose

— No estoy nerviosa

— Sí, lo estás. — sonriéndole

— No lo estoy

Endimión agarrándole la cara dándole un beso muy apasionado, Serena se aferro a ese beso ya que desde que dejaron de bailar no habían tenido oportunidad de besarse

— Te amo Serena

— Yo también, mi príncipe. — besándolo

Endimión comenzó a tocarle todo el cuerpo, se separo poco a poco de ella para besarle toda la cara y luego el cuello Serena estaba perdida en sus caricias, luego bajo hacia los senos, Serena en las nubes

Endimión separándose un poco de ella

— No podemos seguir aquí, vamos para la cama

— Está bien

Endimión ayudo a que Serena saliera de la tina, la cargo y deposito en la cama, allí Endimión comenzó a besarla de nuevo Serena también lo comenzó acariciar por todo el cuerpo no quería dejar de tocarlo, mientras Serena y Endimión consumían su amor

En Osaka

— Estás segura que Endimión se caso. — pregunto

— Sí, tío

— Desde que DiAyame murió todo, se lo dejo a ese chiquillo. — quejándose

— Gonzalo

— No voy a descansar, hasta que ese mocoso me devuelva todo mi dinero. — serio

— Pero… usted nunca fue reconocido cómo hijo del señor Jack Black

— Cállate estúpida, voy a ser todo lo posible en recuperar mi dinero. — malicia

— Dios mío. — susurro ella

En el hotel

Serena y Endimión estaban profundamente dormidos ya que estaban muy cansados, cómo a las 3 horas despertaron desayunaron se fueron se fueron para el aeropuerto

— Tengo sueño. — serena bostezando

— Yo también

— Tenemos que ir. — mirándolo

— Es nuestra luna de miel. — risueño

— Ok

— Las personas, están destinadas a Brasil por el pasillo 3

— Vamos, amor. — él sonriéndole

— Sí

Endimión y Serena entraron y se sentaron juntos el vuelo fue algo largo, pero llegaron a su destino

Serena y Endimión entrando a la habitación

— Por fin una cama. — acostándose

— Tengo sueño. — serena bostezando

— Yo también. — durmiéndose

Se quedaron dormidos

5 horas después

— Tengo hambre. — serena quejándose

— Yo también

— Qué luna de miel. — ella riéndose

Endimión besándole el cuello

— Porque no comenzamos la cama, es una tentación enorme

— Lo siento mi amor, sí no alimento no funciono. — mirándolo

— He

— Vamos a comer. — levantándose

— Espérame

Serena saliendo a la habitación

— Vamos

Endimión y Serena fueron para el restaurante del hotel

Serena sentándose en la silla

— Tengo mucha hambre

— Acuérdate, que todavía estás en dieta. — le recordó

— Lo sé, amor

— Mesero. — lo llamo este

— Sí. — acercándose

— Por favor sanguis y jugo de naranja. — él

— Ok. — anotándolo

— Fruta. — ella

— Ok

El mesero de fue

— ¿Tienes ganas s de comer fruta?

— Sí. — sonriéndole

— No. — asustado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No nos cuidado y sí es un antojo. — alarmado

Serena riéndose

— Qué tuviera una puntería perfecta, para tú información Zafiro me envió con una ginecóloga para que no saliera embarazada todavía por lo de las quimios

— No me habías dicho nada. — serio

— Me lo colocaron hace 2 semana s es un aparato muy seguro es por 3 años. — le informo

— Tanto

— Amor, quedamos cuando salgamos de la universidad. Tener un bebé

— Sí, esperamos un año es que. — no muy seguro

— No, estaríamos estudiando y sería muy difícil para ti son casi 5 años y mi carrera son 6 años. — seria

— Ok, siempre me convences. — sonriéndole

— Su orden. — llegando el mesero

Endimión y Serena

— Gracias

— Buen provecho

Endimión y Serena

— Gracias

— Mmm se ve delicioso. — ella alegre

— Sí. — comenzando a comer

En casa Chiba Black

Darién y Serenity seguían durmiendo, mientras Eliot y Selen despertaron y se fueron para la sala a ver tele

— Tengo sueño. — Eliot bostezando

— Yo también. — mirándolo

— Vamos a dormir un rato. — mirándola

— Sí

Los niños se fueron a dormir

En la luna de miel

— Todo delicioso.— serena satisfecha

— Sí, vamos a pasear. — le propuso

— Vamos para la habitación, tengo sueño

Endimión sonriendo maliciosamente

— Sí, vamos

Serena mirándolo

— ¿Y esa cara?

— No nada

— Vamos

Endimión y Serena se fueron para la habitación

Serena entrando

— Me voy a bañar

— Nos vayamos juntos. — sonriendo

— No

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me voy a bañar, para irme a la playa

— ¿Y para que te vas a bañar? sí vas para la playa.— mirándola

— Sí es verdad, sí soy tonta. Me voy a cambiar

— Ok, yo también

Serena y Endimión se cambiaron, después salieron de la habitación

— Amor quiero nadar mucho. — emocionada

— Ok, mi princesa

Serena agarrándolo de la mano

— Vamos. — corriendo hacia la playa

— Amor espérame. — salió corriendo

En casa Chiba Black

Serenity se levanto y se dio un baño luego salió

Darién sonriendo

— Buenos días amor

— Buenos días amor ¿y cómo te sientes? – alegre

— Cansado, pero bien. Valió la pena, mi princesa estaba realmente feliz. — radiante

Serenity sonriendo

— Los 2

— Sí amor, por fin nuestros hijos lograron su sueño

— Sí, es verdad. — feliz

— Tengo hambre. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Yo también pero de ti. — cayéndole encima

— Cómo que, tenemos mucho días sin disfrutar, solos. — coqueto

— Tienes razón. — besándolo

Gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Te doy la Bienvenida A:

mi luz dari


	7. Chapter 7

En la luna de miel

— Amor entra. — serena mirándolo

— No sé, ve fría. — mirando el agua

— Está deliciosa. — sonriéndole

— Acuérdate, que no puedes estar mucho tiempo allí.— serio

— Lo sé, amor. — risueña

— Voy por unos refrescos. — levantándose de la arena

— Ok, ve amor

Mientras Endimión fue a comprar unos refrescos, Serena estaba nadando muy tranquila

— Hola

— Hola Beryl ¿Cómo estás? – un poco sorprendido

— Muy bien vine con unos amigos a Brasil pero ya sabes, nos tenemos que regresar el domingo en la noche. — beryl sonriendo, no pensaba verlo

— Mmm, me imagino nosotros el martes, tenemos que disfrutar nuestra luna de miel. — sonriendo

En la playa

— Ya Meiko. — jedit

— Pero Jedit, vamos a nadar. — ella jalándolo

Serena salió de la playa, mirando a los lados

— En dónde está Endimión

Jedit con la boca abierta mirando a Serena

— Hola

— Hola Jedit ¿Cómo estás? – ella sonriendo

— De maravilla ¿y eso que estás por aquí? – mirándola

— De luna de miel. — feliz

— Ah…. Ya

— No has visto a Endimión. — le pregunto

— No

Endimión se acerco con Beryl, platicando muy tranquilamente

— Amor. — salió corriendo a dónde estaba el

— Amor. — Dándole un beso en los labios — toma

— Gracias. — agarrando el refresco

— De nada

Serena mirando a Beryl

— ¿Y eso que estás por aquí?

— Vine con unos amigos

— He qué bien, amor tengo hambre vamos a comer. — serena mirándolo

— Ya. — Él asombrado — sí hace no mucho comimos

— Sabes que me da hambre de cada rato. — seria

— Es verdad. — sonriendo

— Vamos

— Nosotros también, vamos a comer.— beryl sonriendo

— Sí, tengo hambre. — meiko

— Sí, vamos. — jedit sonriendo

Todos fueron a comer en una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca

— ¿Ustedes tenían mucho tiempo de novios? – pregunto jedit

— No, verdad amor.— serena mirándolo

— No, para que sí, desde niños estábamos enamorados. — Endimión mirándola

— Qué romántico. — suspiro meiko

— Sí. — Endimión enamorado

— ¿Pero nunca han tenido novios? – beryl perpleja

— Yo no tuve nada serio. — él

— Endimión, siempre ha sido mi único novio. — sonriendo

— Ahhh

— No es aburrido, digo, no darse oportunidades con otras personas. — jedi mirándolos

Serena y Endimión

— ¡No!

— Ok, entiendo

— Tenemos que irnos, es que vamos a salir a ver el lugar. — comunica Endimión

— Ok, adiós. — beryl con una sonrisa coqueta

Serena y Endimión se levantaron y se fueron para su habitación

Endimión molesto

— Ese estúpido te comía con la mirada

— ¿Quién? – pregunto ella

— El tal Jedit

— Sí, Jedit me comía con la mirada, más la tal Beryl. — cruzando los brazos

— No, Beryl es mi amiga. — seriedad

— Jedit es mi amigo

— El no es, tú amigo, no lo quiero cerca de ti. — furioso

— Sí, no quieres verlo cerca de mí, yo tampoco quiero verte cerca de Beryl. — mirándolo

— No es lo mismo

— Sí, lo es. — furiosa

— Serena, cálmate. — seriedad

— No me calmo, una cosa que eres mi esposo, y otra que creas que me vas a mandar. — mirándolo mal

— Perdón, ok pero él no me gusta cómo amigo para ti. — apenado

— Menos Beryl para ti. — suavidad

— Ok

— Me voy a bañar y me voy a costar a dormir. — caminando hacia el baño

— Ve

Serena se dio un baño y salió del baño

— Listo báñate tú

— Ok

Serena comenzó a buscar la crema para el cuerpo hasta que la consiguió allí, comenzó aplicarse por todo el cuerpo hasta que termino y se puso la piyama

Endimión salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura

— Hola

Serena acostada en la cama

— ¿Qué vas hacer?

— Acostarme a tú lado. — coqueto

— Ok. — volteándose al otro lado

Endimión respirando profundo

— ¿Estás molesta?

— Sí

— Ok. — Se vistió y se acostó alado de ella — vamos hablar

— No quiero. — serio

— Ok

Serena se quedo dormida, mientras Endimión no podía dormir. La noche paso rápido, hasta que amaneció

Endimión se levanto temprano salió a dar un paseo, luego dio un baño y salió a vestirse

— Buenos días

Serena vistiéndose

— Buenos días, me quiero ir a la casa

— Serena por favor. Estamos en nuestra luna de miel. — mirándola

— Por tú culpa. — furiosa

— Ok, es mi culpa perdóname

— No sé. — molesta

— Serena, por favor

— Está bien. — leve sonrisa

Endimión dándole un beso

— Gracias te amo

Serena sonriendo

— Yo también

Endimión llevándola a la cama

— Es hora que disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel, cómo se debe

— Tienes razón. — dándole un beso

Endimión y Serena cayeron a la cama besándose desesperadamente

En Japón

— Dios, que hacen. — serenity mirando a sus hijos

— Estaba ayudando a Eliot. — selen sonriendo

— Será hacer desastre. — Eliot serio

— Dejen esas cosas allí. — mirando la pintura

— Estoy aburrido, me voy para la casa de tía, Mina. — su hijo

— Será a ver a Unazuki. — su madre sonriendo

— Mamá

— Solo digo. — alegre

— Me voy

En Brasil

Serena estaba acostada en el pecho de Endimión

— Tengo hambre

— Yo también pero de ti.— besándola de nuevo

Serena separándose un poco

— Espera

— ¡Qué!

— Es que tengo hambre. — haciendo puchero

— Déjame buscar comida para los 2. — sonriendo

— Ve, mientras yo me quedo aquí. Viendo la tele. — risueña

— Ok.— el levantándose y colocándose el pantalón

— Acuérdate, cómo tiene que ser mi comida

— Lo sé, amor

— Ve

Endimión se termino de vestir y se fue a comprar la comida de los dos, luego de comer se vistieron se fueron a pasear

Serena riéndose

— Te cuerdas cuando Selen, casi ahoga al pobre gato de abuela

— Cómo no me voy acordar sí, ese día nuestros padres casi la matan. — soltando la carcajada

— Mi abuelita llorando, pensando que chocolate se iba a morir. — riéndose

— Pobre Ikuko, me dio una cosita

— Lo que era mi mamá y sus gatos son su adoración. — ella mirándolo

— Y tú

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Vamos a comer helado

— Sí, vamos. — alegre

En casa Chiba

— Creo que es mejor regalarles un departamento a los chicos. — comenta Artemis

— Artemis, no te metas en eso. — luna seria

— Es que no, esto va a traer problemas. — mirándola

— ¿Por qué dices eso? – curiosa

— Son jóvenes y algún momento tienen que pelear

— Es verdad, pero

— Darién y Serenity siempre se van a meter ese matrimonio y ellos no van a crecer, es mejor horita que después. — seriedad

— Bueno cómpraselos

— Eso hare y lo podre a nombre de Serena. — sonriendo

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo me entiendo

— Ok, misterioso. — alegre

En Osaka

— Tengo que viajar a Japón. — seriedad Gonzalo

— Pero

— Hikary, tú me vas a acompañar. — sonriendo

— Pero

— Vienes y punto

— Ok. — asustada

Los días pasaron Serena y Endimión se la pasaron súper bien en su luna de miel, hasta que regresaron a Japón

Había pasado 1 mes de la boda de ellos

— Adiós. — serena subiéndose en el auto

— Adiós, hija. — serenity sonriendo

Serena manejo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la universidad

Amy bajando del auto

— Nos vemos, papi

— Adiós preciosa. — yaten sonriendo

— Adiós

Yaten se fue

— Hola. — serena acercándose a ella

— Hola ¿y cómo estás? – amy sonriendo

— Muy bien contenta, ya pronto estaré de lleno en un hospital. — emocionada

— Haciendo pasantías

— Sí, es algo

— Sí, es verdad

— Vamos

— Sí, vamos para el salón. — amy mirándola

— Sí

Amy y Serena entraron en sus salones, hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo

— Nos vemos, voy a buscar a Endimión. — su amiga sonriendo

— Ok, nos vemos en la cafetería

— Sí, adiós. — yéndose, fue para el salón de Endimión ahí lo vio con unos amigos —hola

— Hola amor ¿es la hora de almorzar? – pregunto él

— Sí, vine a buscarte

— Es que

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus compañeros te invitaron a comer? – mirándolo

— Este… sí

— Qué bien amor, ve a comer con tus amigos, mañana comeremos juntos. — sonriendo

Endimión sonriendo

— Por eso te amo. — dándole un beso

— Ya se pudieron románticos. — comenta meiko

Beryl mirándolos con rabia

— Sí

— Nos vemos más tarde. — serena alegre

— Claro que sí

Serena se fue para la cafetería

— ¿Y Endimión? – pregunto amy

— Quedo en comer con unos amigos. — sentándose

— Qué bien. — Richard

Jedit sentándose

— Hola

— Hola Jedit. — serena sonriéndole

— No veo a Endimión. — sonriendo

— Se fue a comer con unos compañeros

— Qué bien. — sonriendo con malicia

En otro lado

— A mí me encanta venir para acá. — beryl sonriendo

— Sí, a mí también ¿verdad Makoto?

— Sí, Áyame, ¿y qué tanto piensas Endimión? – le pregunto su compañero

— En Serena

— Endimión, por favor ustedes no parecen esposos. — comento áyame

— ¿Y qué parecemos? – mirándola

— Cómo hermanos

— Pero querida, y sí ellos son así, de cariñosos. — beryl

— No sé, a lo mejor Serena no le gusta que estés encima de ella tanto tiempo. — le aconsejo

— ¿Te parece? – él preocupándose

— Sí, nosotras las mujeres queremos espacio. No podemos estar todo el día con nuestro esposo o novio. — beryl con maldad

— Yo creo que están equivocadas, mi novia le encanta que estemos todos los días juntos, sí no fuera porque estudia en otra universidad, estuviéramos así cómo Serena y Endimión. — makoto serio

— Puede ser. — áyame mirándolos

— Serena es mi mundo, no sé qué haría sí ella me dejara. — les confiesa

— Endimión, tú amor parece enfermizo. — beryl seria

— Claro que no, hay muchas maneras de amar, el amor no engaña y no maltrata a tú ser amado. — makoto molestándose

— Es verdad, pienso lo mismo que tú. — su amigo

— Lo que es el amor

Beryl y Ayadme

— Se vuelve estúpidos

Endimión y Makoto

— Perdón

— Eso lo que pienso. — beryl furiosa

— Piensas mal. — Endimión serio

En la cafetería

— Vamos. — serena levantándose

— Serena no comiste casi nada. — amy preocupándose

— No tenía mucha hambre

— Vamos

Serena y Amy se fueron, para sus salones

— Es hora de ver las parte del estomago. — el médico mirando a sus alumnos

— Ok profesor. — jedit

— Por grupos, Richard, Serena y Jedit

Ellos

— ¡Sí!

— Comiences. — le ordeno

Todos comenzaron a examinar el cuerpo del muñeco plástico, allí estuvieron hasta que pasaron las horas

— De último necesito un informe de lo que vimos hoy para mañana, tiene que ser en grupo. — les recordó

— Profe nos podemos quedar, los grupos que trabajamos. — serena mirándolo

— Sí, nos vemos. — retirándose

— Estoy cansado. — Richard suspirando

— Yo también. — jedit con sinceridad

— Tranquilos yo lo hago. — ella mirándolos

Richard y Jedit

— No

— Yo no tengo nada que hacer. — sonriendo

— Tú debes de estar cansada. — jedit

— Un poco pero, esto no es nada para mí

— Es verdad cerebrito. — su amigo

Serena riéndose

— Deja

Richard abrazándola

— Vamos para la casa

— Sí cómo ¿no? – divertida

Richard sonriendo

— Jajajajaja

Endimión entrando

— Nos vamos, mi amor

— Sí, nos vemos mañana

— Adiós Serena. — jedit

— Adiós

Endimión y Serena se fueron en diferentes autos, llegaron al mismo tiempo

Serena entrando a la casa

— Buenas

— Hija vamos a jugar un rato. — ella jugando cartas

— No puedo, tengo que hacer un trabajo

— Qué raro. — su esposo mirándola

— Nos vemos después. — subiendo las escaleras

— Tenía tiempo que no la veía así. — comenta Darién

— Yo tampoco. — Endimión

Serena entrando a la habitación

— Me daré un baño y comenzare hacer el trabajo. — dejo los libros en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se dio un baño rápido

Endimión entrando a la habitación

— Serena

Serena saliendo del baño

— Dime

— ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto

— No

— Ok amor, voy a darme un baño

— Ve

Endimión se metió en el baño, mientras Serena se vistió y se puso su piyama, comenzó hacer el trabajo

En la sala

— Mañana tengo una junta importante. — comenta serenity

— ¿Cuál? – pregunto su esposo

— Es que me quieren elegir de directora

— Mi amor, que bien. — feliz por ella

— Sí, pero a la vez, no quiero es que son muy joven para ese puesto. — mirándolo

— Tienes razón, mejor quédate cómo maestra

— Eso lo que pediré. — sonriendo

En la habitación

— Estoy cansada. — serena suspirando

— Me imagino. — él saliendo del baño

— Tengo que terminar el trabajo. — mirándolo

— Ok luego te traigo algo. — salió de la habitación y fue con su mamá ya que estaba mirando la novela

— ¿Hijo quieres helado? — sonriendo

— Sí, mamá

Serenity le sirvió helado

— Toma

— Gracias

En la habitación

— Por fin termine. — serena levantándose y acostándose en la cama

En la sala

— Muy buena la novela. — Endimión sin poder alejarse de la televisión

— Sí, me gusta mucho. — su madre sonriendo

— Mamá te dejo voy acostarme mañana, tengo universidad

— Ok ve hijo

Endimión subió y consiguió a Serena profundamente dormida le dio un beso en los labios

— Buenas noches amor

Serena solo se movió un poco

Las horas pasaron

Había amanecido

Serena se levanto y comencé a arreglarse para irse a la universidad

— Hija. — serenity

— Mamá ¿y Endimión?

— Esta desayunando

— Ok. — yendo a la cocina ahí lo vio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— Buenos días amor. — él sonriendo

— Buenos días. — sonriendo

— ¿Y hoy que vas a ser? – mirándola

— No sé, depende que se me pueda presentar en la universidad. — sonriendo

— Es verdad, sí estamos libres nos vayamos para un antro. — invitándola

— Ok amor

— No lleguen muy tarde. — Darién serio

— Darién, déjalos. — su esposa

— Sí, papá. — su hija seria

— Ok

Gracias por leer esta historia A:

yesqui2000

naiara moon


	8. Chapter 8

Endimión levantándose

— Tengo que irme

— Ok, adiós. Amor nos vemos allá. — ella

— Adiós mi vida. — dándole un beso fugaz

— Adiós

Endimión agarro sus cosas y se fue para la universidad, mientras que Serena luego de comer término de arreglar el trabajo, después se fue para la universidad

En el salón

— Solo falta está materia y ya. — comenta Endimión a beryl

— Sí

— Endimión ¿Qué harás hoy? – le pregunto makoto

— Salir con mi esposa. — sonriendo

— ¿Y para dónde van? – beryl curiosa

— Todavía, no hemos decidido

— Ah…. Qué bien

— Yo pensaba invitarte para una fiesta con Serena, cómo van a salir. — su amigo

— Aun que no es mala idea, voy hablar con Serena

— Me avisas

— Claro que sí

Las horas pasaron Serena y Endimión salieron temprano de la universidad, Endimión aviso a Makoto que irían a la fiesta

En la habitación Black Chiba

Serena maquillándose

— Amor ¿Cómo me veo?

— Hermosa, pero cómo que está muy escotado. — el serio, mirando el vestido

Serena mirándose

— No, estoy perfecta

— He

— Estoy lista. — sonriendo

— Vámonos, mi amor

— Sí

— Voy hacer la envidia de la fiesta. — risueño

— Eso no lo dudes. — sonriéndole

Endimión y Serena bajaron las escaleras

— Serena, estás muy descubierta con ese vestido. — Darién celoso

— Así se ve hermosa. — su esposa sonriendo

— No me lo voy a quitar. — cruzando los brazos

Darién molesto

— Quítatelo

— Adiós. — ella saliendo hacia la puerta

— Adiós, nos vemos más tarde. — Endimión

Los chicos se fueron

— Serena me va a escuchar. — Darién furioso

— Darién te estás pasando, Serena ya es una mujer está cansadísima. — serenity airada

— Es mi niña

— ¡Dios! – exclamo

En el auto

— ¿Por qué no te quitaste el vestido? – le pregunto su esposo

— Tú también. — molestándose

— Te vez…

— Demasiado hermosa, sexy despampanante y muy divina. — coqueta

— Sí, pero

— Endimión soy tú esposa, no tienes que tener celos de nada. — mirándolo

— Tienes razón

— Nos vamos

— Sí

Serena dándole un beso

— Así me gusta te amo

— Yo también, te amo princesa

— Vamos

Endimión sonriendo maliciosamente

— Y sí nos vamos para un lugar más privado, y estamos solo tú y yo solitos

— No es mala idea, ¿para donde vamos? – sonriendo

— Para mi departamento

Serena emocionada

— En serio

— Es verdad todavía no lo has visto, cómo quedo. — alegre

— Sí, vamos. — sonriéndole

— Espero, que te guste

— Claro que sí. — risueña

Endimión y Serena se fueron para el departamento. Al llegar Endimión abrió la puerta

Serena fascinada

— Esta hermosa

— Tiene 3 habitaciones y cada uno tiene su baño propio, la cocina esta atrás y la sala aquí. — señalándolas

— ¿Y las habitaciones? – hechizada

— Arriba, sube las escaleras. — contento

— Amor, vamos a vivir aquí. — sonriéndole

— He

En un parque

— ¡Qué! – amy perpleja

— Lo siento Amy. — su novio

— Pero ¿por qué? – aguantándose las lágrimas

— No quiero ser más tú novio. — serio

— Yo te amo

— La única manera que podemos quedar, es cómo marido y mujer. — sonriéndole

— He

— Amy Kou cásate conmigo. — pidió

— Mi gatito. — Dándole un beso — te amo

— Yo también

— Claro que acepto. — dichosa

— Me quiero casar, lo más pronto posible

— Yo también amor. — ella feliz

En el departamento

— Responde. — serena mirándolo

— Nuestros padres

— Ya tienen que entender, que somos esposos. — seria

— Sí pero

— Anda di que sí. — contenta

— Está bien amor, nos mudaremos cuando quieras. — suspirando

— Mañana mismo

Endimión asombrado

— Tan rápido

— Sí. — dándole un beso apasionado

Endimión correspondiéndole al beso estaban muy concentrado hasta que se separo un poco de ella

— Vamos a la habitación

— Sí, vamos

Endimión cargo a Serena y subió lentamente a la habitación allí la deposito en la cama, comenzaron con besos inocentes y luego se volvieron apasionados y salvajes, Endimión y Serena fueron quitando la ropa lentamente y disfrutándose cada centímetro de su piel y amándose cómo nunca ya que tenían algunos días que no hacían el amor

Las horas pasaron. Eran las 12

Serena levantándose

— Tengo hambre

— La estamos, pasando muy bien. — Endimión feliz

— Lo sé, llevamos 3 raós necesito comida. — haciendo puchero

— Creo que en la nevera, tiene que ver. — él

— Vamos

— Sí

Serena y Endimión fueron para la cocina

Serena abriendo la nevera

— Que rico. — sacando frutas

— Eso lo debió de comprar la señora Carmen. — le comenta

— ¿Quién es esa? – celosa

— La señora que me limpia, sabes que este departamento era de mi abuela. — sonriéndole

— Sí, lo se

— Ella me pidió que no la despidiera, es muy buena

— Qué bien, vamos a comer y luego a la acción. — risueña

— Claro que sí, amor

Serena y Endimión comieron y luego se fueron de nuevo para la habitación

Serena acostándose en la cama

— Llegue

Endimión cayéndole encima

— Creo que mañana, nos quedaremos en cama

Serena sonriendo

— Estoy de acuerdo. — comenzándole a besar el cuello

— Está jugando con fuego

— Eso es lo que quiero. — besándolo con intensidad

Endimión y Serena hicieron el amor una y otras vez hasta quedarse dormidos hasta que amaneció

Endimión despertando

— Amor

— Déjame dormir. — quejándose

— Tenemos que irnos. — moviéndola

— No quiero. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Está bien

En casa Chiba Black

— No han llegado. — pregunto Darién preocupado

— No

— Ya son las 10am. — impaciente

— Sí

Darién inquieto

— ¿Y sí les pasó algo?

— No, creo amor

— ¿En dónde estarán? – le pregunto

— Ni idea

— Mami llévame para que mi abuelita Luna. — pidió selen

— Claro que sí. — su madre

— Me voy al partido. Anuncio Eliot

— Vamos campeón, yo te llevo. — su padre

— Claro, vamos papá

— Sí llegan los chicos, te llamo. — mirando a su esposo

— Ok. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Me voy con papi. — selen sonriendo

— Claro ven. — él cargándola

Darién se fue con los niños

En el departamento

Endimión se había despertado y preparo el desayuno, luego se dio un baño, mientras Serena seguía durmiendo parecía que tenía mucho sueño

Endimión marcando para su casa

— Ojala que contesten

— Buenos días, familia Chiba Black. — contesto serenity

— Hola mamá

— ¿Hijo en dónde estaban?

— Estamos en mi departamento. — apenado

— Ah… estaba preocupada. — aliviada

— Me lo imagine, es que Serena y yo queríamos estar solos, tranquilos. — alegre

— Ok, vengan cuando puedan

— Sí, adiós mamá

— Adiós hijo

Endimión cortó la llamada

— Creo que no les gustara, de nuestra mudanza

Serena mirándolo

— No creo

— Buenos días, amor. — sonriéndole

— Buenos días mi vida, tengo hambre. — le confeso

— Ya está listo, el desayuno

— Sí, dame

Endimión le sirvió

— Espero que te guste amor

— Claro que sí. — sonriéndole

Mientras Serena desayunaba, Endimión estaba haciendo unas cosas en su habitación

En casa Chiba

— Qué linda, está mi nieta. — luna sonriendo

— Sí hermosa. — selen alegre

— Es verdad. — Artemis

— Vamos a salir. — su nieta mirándolo

— Claro que sí, bebota. — su abuelo

En el departamento

— Vamos a darle, la noticia a nuestros padres. — serena mirándolo

— Sí, vamos. — Endimión

Serena y Endimión salieron del departamento, se fueron para su casa

Endimión abriendo la puerta

— Mamá ya llegamos

— Hola ¿y cómo les fue? – ella acercándose

— De maravilla mamá

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes

— Mamá Endimión y yo tenemos, algo que decirles a mi papá y a ti.— serena

— ¿Qué?

— Nos vamos a mudar. — su hijo

Serenity asombrada

— ¿Pero? ¿Por qué?

— Mamá, queremos tener nuestro espacio. — serena

— ¿Aquí no lo tienen? – ella serio

Serena y Endimión

— No

— ¿Y en dónde van a vivir?

— En mi departamento

— Yo los apoyo. — ella suspirando

— Gracias mamá. — su hijo abrazándolo

— Gracias mami

— De nada hijos. — sonriendo

— Hoy comenzaremos con la mudanza. — anuncio serena

— Hijos tengo una mejor opción. — sonriendo

Endimión y Serena

— ¿Cuál?

— Dejen todo aquí y solo se llevan lo necesario, acomodan su nuevo hogar a su gusto. — les propuso

— Es buena idea. — Endimión sonriendo

— Vamos a comprar las cosas. — su esposa contenta

— Mi amor en el departamento hay de todo, solo nos falta la ropa y nuestras cosas nada más. — riendo

— Es verdad

— Vamos hacer la maleta. — él

— Sí, vamos

— Yo los ayudo. — su madre

Los tres subieron la habitación y comenzaron hacer las maletas a la media hora todo estaba listo, Endimión hizo cómo 3 viajes para el departamento, Serena tenía mucha ropa y más los medicamentos, cosméticos que no podían faltar

Darién entrando

— Ya llegamos

— Amor, los niños tienen que darte una noticia. — su esposa

— ¿Cuál?

— Papá, Endimión y yo nos vamos a mudar, bueno ya estamos mudados solo falta llegue Endimión para irnos. — su hija mirándolo

— ¿Pero porque? – asombrado

— Papá queremos nuestra intimidad y comenzar cómo parejas a solos. — ella

— Amor, ellos tienen razón

— Se me va hacer difícil no verte. — abrazándola

— Vendremos los fines de semana. — sonriendo

— Está bien, pero los espero aquí

— Claro que sí, papá. — alegre

Endimión entrando

— Hola

— Hermanito. — Eliot sonriendo

— Hola campeón. — él

— Vamos a jugar. — mirándolo

— Sí, vamos

— Sí, vamos a jugar.— serena

— Dale. — Darién sonriendo

— Yo paso. — serenity

— Vamos. — serena sonriendo

Todos

— ¡Sí!

Todos se fueron para el jardín comenzaron el juego, Serena era la portera y de los 2 bandos

Darién quitándole la pelota a Endimión

— Jajaja tonto

— Ya vas a ver. — Endimión quitándosela

— Tramposo. — Darién asombrado

— Pásenmela. — grito Eliot

Endimión se la paso

— Hazlo

Eliot le dio al balón durísimo con todas sus fuerzas

— Entra

Serena con agilidad la atajo

— Tonto

— No sé vale. — Eliot molesto

— Nadie puede conmigo. — serena orgullosa

— Vamos atacarla. — Darién mirando a sus hijos

Entre Endimión, Eliot y Darién le cayeron encima a Serena le hicieron cosquillas hasta que se cansaron, luego cenaron. Serena y Endimión se fueron para el departamento, los días pasaron, los meses también, habían pasado los años

Endimión y Serena estaban graduados, Endimión todavía seguía siendo amigo de Beryl, mientras Jedit se fue de viaje y Serena dejaron su amistad a la mitad

En el departamento

— Amor, tengo que irme al hospital. — serena mirándolo

— Ok, amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Te amo

— Yo también, te amo

Serena salió del departamento, fue al estacionamiento y se subió en su auto

— Hoy será un día duro. — arranco y se fue para el hospital

En el hospital

— Hola Serena

— Hola Lita. — sonriéndole

— ¿Y cómo has estado? – alegre

— Muy bien, esperando que me llegue mi bebé. — sonriendo

— Todavía nada. — mirándola

— No nada, y eso que tengo un año intentando

— Así pasa. — suavidad

— Estoy segura, que pronto quedare embarazada. — contenta

— Ojala

— Nos vemos. — Yéndose a su oficina entrando — por fin llegue

— Hola Serena. — saory sonriendo

— Hola Saory

— Amiga, estás hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Gracias. — sonriéndole

— Vamos a trabajar juntas. — sonriéndole

— Qué maravilla. — sonriéndole

— Vamos a comenzar. — mirándola

— Sí, ayúdame con los pacientes. — suspirando

— Claro

En empresa

— Hola Endimión. — sonriéndole

— Hola Beryl ¿Cómo estás?

— De maravilla

— Qué bueno, ¿ya llegaron los planos? – le pregunto

— Sí, Endimión pero tengo que irme, sabes medirme mi vestido de novia. — beryl sonriendo

— Te veo muy feliz con Rubeus

— Sí, lo amo

— Sí, ya veo. — alegre

— Endimión, gracias a ti conocí el amor. — agradecida

— De nada

— ¿Y ya resolviste el problema con tú tío? – mirándolo

— Sí, de hace unos meses, le entregue 20% de lo que me dejo mi abuela. — suspirando

— Qué bien ¿y Serena cómo está?

— Estamos mejor que nunca. — feliz

— Me alegro la verdad, nunca quise hacerles daño, hasta ese día que Serena me vio besándote. — beryl apenada

— Sí, fue el peor día de mi vida, pero gracias a ti volvimos. — agradecido

— Me sentí tan mal, la verdad, tú y Serena son la pareja perfecta. — suavidad

— Sí, lo somos nos amamos demasiado

En la clínica

— Serena llega una paciente convulsionando. — saory

— Rápido tráigamela. — preocupada

— Sí, entre por favor

— Dígame rápido los síntomas. — le pregunto serena

— Tiene mucha fiebre. — nerviosa

— Saory, tráeme rápido un termómetro. — pidió

— Sí. —buscándolo

— Edad. — pregunto serena

— 5 años

— Ok, es una nena muy linda. — terminando de revisarla

— Toma

— Vamos a ver, cómo está la temperatura. — serena

— La tenía muy alta. — madre de la pequeña

— Eso lo vamos a ver. — mirando el termómetro

Esperaron unos minutos y salió el resultado

— En 40. — saory

— Vamos a darle un baño por media hora. — serena

— Ok

— Vamos. Yo la llevo para que la bañe. — se ofreció saory

— Cualquier cosa me avisas Saory. — observando como saory se llevaba a la niña

— Claro que sí

La señora se fue con Saory, Serena seguía atendiendo pacientes ya habían pasado 6 largas horas

— Hola

— Eliot ¿Cómo estás? – serena sonriendo

— Bien hermanita. — alegre

— Qué bueno. — sonriéndole

— Vine de pasadita. — sentándose

— Me lo imagine ¿y las cosas cómo van con Unazuki? – mirándolo

— Bien

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. — contenta

— ¿Ya fuiste a ver a maia? – le pregunto su hermano

— Sí, está hermosa no puedo creer que Amy ya tenga 2 bebés. — risueña

— Sí, Richard tiene 4 años y maia que tiene solo 2 meses de nacida. — alegre

— Sí, es hermosa igualita a su madre

— Sí, papá y mamá no ven cómo sus nietos. — sonriendo

— Sí, cuando llegue. Mi bebé se va a olvidar de Richard y maia. — divertido

— Eso no lo dudes hermanita

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Hermanita, tengo que irme

— Adiós corazón

— Adiós. — dándole un beso en la mejilla, se fue

Serena se quedo atendiendo a sus pacientes, luego se fue para su departamento a descansar un poco, allí se consiguió a Endimión

Gracias por su apoyo A:

yesqui2000

naiara moon


	9. Chapter 9

— Hola mi amor

— Hola, estoy cansada amor. — suspirando

— Serena, vamos para la habitación te hare muchos masajes

— Déjame bañarme. — sonriéndole

— Ok, ve mi amor

Serena se dio un baño y después se acostó casi desnuda para que Endimión le hiciera los masajes

— Amor estás tensa. — haciéndole el masaje

— Es que hoy tuve un día más o menos. — aliviada

— Me lo puedo imaginar, sabes Beryl se casa pronto

— Qué bien, mi amor. — alivio

Endimión acariciándole las piernas

— Creo que ya terminare

— Gracias, mi amor

— De nada

— Te amo feo

Endimión sonriéndole

— Yo también fea

Serena le dio un beso en los labios, Endimión quería más que un beso profundizo el beso más y más

Serena separándose un poco

— Endimión mejor mañana

— Está bien. — un beso en los labios

— Tengo sueño. — bostezando

Endimión abrazándola

— Duerme

Serena se quedo dormida, cómo las 3 despertando

— Endimión

Endimión moviéndose un poco

— Endimión, amor

Endimión despertando

— Dime

— Amor, quiero hacer el amor. — voz seductora

— A esta hora

— Es que no tengo sueño y quiero que estemos juntos, ya que mañana no creo que nos podamos ver. — acariciándole el cuerpo

— Serena no sé. — bostezando

Serena subiéndose encima

— Anda si

— Tengo sueño

— Horita se te quita. — besándolo apasionadamente

— Me convenciste. — volviéndola a besar

Endimión poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa e hicieron el amor

Ya había pasado 15 días

— Nos vamos. — serena jalándole los cachetes a Kioto

— Sí, déjame los cachetes he, eso duele. — quejándose

— Por fin solos

— Sí, hemos estado solos. Nos falta una niña en casa. — él

— O un niño

— Niña 1

— Anda vámonos. — moviéndolo

— Sí

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abriendo

— Hola

— Hola vengo a dejarles a maia y Richard. — amy sonriéndoles

— Amy es que Serena y yo nos vamos para Kioto. — su amigo

— Ustedes me dijeron que se iban a quedar con los niños esta semana. — mirándolos

— Sí, es verdad. — recordó serena

— Entonces, lo llevaremos a Kioto. — Endimión

— Pero

— Amy es la única manera. — su amiga

— Ok

— Súper tío. — pequeño Richard

Endimión cargándolo

— La vamos a pasar súper bien

— Me lo cuidan. — pidió amy

— Claro. — serena

— Adiós maia. — su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Adiós mami. — su pequeño feliz

— Adios, mi bebé bello

— Vámonos entonces. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, vámonos. — su esposo

En el auto

— Serena y Darién se van a llegar a los niños Kioto. — mirando a su esposo

— Amy trae a los niños, Serena me dijo que no podía cuidar a los niños porque se iría de viaje con Endimión. — serio

— Pero

— No podemos dejarles cargas a ellos, ellos quieren tener un bebé y poniéndole obstáculos nunca lo van a tener. — rudeza

— Tienes razón, iré por ellos

— Vamos

Amy y Richard subieron las escaleras y fueron para el departamento

Amy tocando el timbre

— Ojala que abran

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Hola de nuevo

— Venimos por los niños. — Richard

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que ustedes, tienen que estar solitos. — amy

— ¡Amy! – su esposo

— Es verdad, sí tienen que llevarse a los niños, no me opongo. — serio

— ¡Endimión! – serena

— Es la verdad

— Entiendo, vamos Richard. — amy

— Sí, vamos

— Nos vamos. — sonriendo pequeño

— Adiós, mis amores. — serena

La familia Kinomoto Kou se fueron para su casa

— Vamos. — emocionada

— Sí, vamos mi amor

Serena y Endimión se fueron para Kioto al llegar, fueron para la cabaña que habían alquilado

— Está hermosa. — encantada

— Sí, pero solo serán 1 semana

— Sí, una semana tú y yo solitos. — abrazándolo

— Súper. — besándola

Serena separándose un poco de él

— Amor, déjame darme un baño

— Ok, ve

Serena se metió a darse un baño

— Ese Endimión no cambia. — cuando iba agarrar la toalla comenzó a sentirse mal

En la habitación

Endimión tocándole la puerta

— Princesa voy a comprar algo de comida

Serena caminando con dificultad

— Endimión, ven por favor. — con voz débil

Endimión entro al baño rápidamente y consiguió a Serena arrodillada

— Amor. — Asustado — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Me siento mal

— ¿Pero que sientes? — Cargándola

— Me siento muy mal, siento que se me bajo la presión

— Ok. — Acostándola en la cama — dime que necesitas

— Quiero que te quedes a mi lado. — mirándolo

— Claro que sí, amor

— Abrázame

— Claro que sí. — abrazándola

En Japón

En casa Kinomoto Kou

— Los niños están dormidos. — su esposa

— Qué bueno, amor

— Vamos a ver una película. — sonriéndole

— Sí, vamos

En Kioto

Endimión acariciándole el cabello a Serena

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor

— Amor, creo que es mejor que descanses

— Qué vacaciones. — triste

— Amor no pongas esa carita mañana, será otro día. — sonriéndole

— Sí, está bien. — sonriendo

— Duerme un poco

— Sí, eso hare. — acostándose con cuidado

— Duerme amor

Serena se quedo dormida, mientras que ella dormía, Endimión salió a dar un paseo rápido y volvió a la cabaña se cambio y espero que Serena despertara

Endimión mirando desde la ventana

— Qué paz

Serena despertando

— Amor

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – acercándose

— Muy bien amor, me voy a cambiar para que salgamos un rato

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, amor

— Ok, te espero

Serena se cepillo los dientes se cambio de ropa y salió

— Lista

— Wow rápido he

— Sí, mi amor vamos

Endimión cargándola

— Vamos

— Tan lindo te amo

— Yo también. — dándole un beso en los labios — amor no será que estarás embarazada

— No creo

— Quién quita hazte una prueba de embarazo. — emocionado

— Está bien

— Sí, quieres voy yo. — sonriéndole

— Vamos los 2

— Ok

— Me bajas

— Está bien. — bajándola

— Vamos

Serena y Endimión se fueron para una farmacia más cercana

— Amor ¿es esto? – le pregunto Endimión una prueba de embarazo

— Sí, es ese

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? – farmacéutica

— Estamos buscando una prueba de embarazo. — ella

— Ok aquí hay

— ¿Queremos la más efectiva? – Endimión

— Está es la más efectiva. — enseñándosela

— Quiero una. — serena

— 2

Serena y farmacéutica

— ¡2!

— Es mejor prevenir que lamentar

— Dios que voy hacer con ese hombre. — sonriendo

Endimión sonriendo

— Pues, nada esposita mía

— Tomen. — entregándosela a ella

— Paga amor

Endimión dándole una tarjeta de crédito

— Tome

— Ok

— Amor no te ilusiones. — mirándolo

— Estoy seguro que estás embarazada

— Vamos a ver

— Tomen. — entregándole la tarjeta

— Gracias. — él

Serena agarrándole la mano

— Vámonos

— Sí, vamos amor

Serena y Endimión se fueron para la cabaña

— Horita vengo. — entrando al baño

— Aquí te espero

Serena abriendo la prueba

— Lo que Dios quiera

Mientras Serena se hacia la prueba de embarazo

En casa Chiba Black

— Selen ven. — serenity seria

— Mamá quede con unos amigos

— Ve, pórtate bien. — pidió

— Sí, mamá. — suspirando

— Hola familia. — Eliot entrando

— Hola hijo

— ¿Y mi papá?

— Salió

— ¿No sabes nada de Serena y Endimión? – mirándola

— Sí, están en Kioto. — sonriéndole

— Haciendo mi sobrino. — sonriendo selen

— Selen. — serenity alarmada

— Es la verdad

— Tiene razón Selen. — Eliot divertido

En Kioto

Serena salió

— Ya

— Dime por Dios. — impaciente

— Este….

— Habla por Dios

Serena sonriendo

— Vamos a tener un bebé

Endimión abrazándola y dándole vueltas

— Por fin mi amor. — Dándole un beso — te amo

— Yo también, te amo

— Vamos hacer papás. — eufórico

— Sí. — radiante

— Estoy feliz

— Yo estoy que no me lo creo. — le confeso

— Cuando se enteren nuestros papás y los abuelos. — sonriendo

— Se pondrán felices

— De eso no me cabe duda. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Tengo hambre. — mirándolo

— Vamos a comer mi bebé y mi esposa hermosa, tienen hambre

— Sí, vamos

— ¿Qué quieres comer? – feliz

— Lo que sea

— Vamos

— Quiero que cocines. — sonrió

— Ok ok. — dándole un beso en los labios

Serena acostándose en el mueble

— Por favor que quede rico

— Sí, mi amor. — comenzando a buscar los preparativos para la comida

— Amor voy acostarme en la cama un rato. — levantándose

— Ve amor

Serena se acostó en la cama y prendió la tele, mientras Endimión estaba haciendo la comida al rato, había terminado

— Todo está listo. — anuncio él

— Tengo hambre

— Ven amor

Serena levantándose

— Sí. — Caminando hacia la mesa — se ve rico — mirando la comida

— Amor lo hice con mucho amor. — sonriéndole

— Gracias. — dándole un beso

— Come

Serena se sentó y comenzó a comer

— Mm está delicioso, amor

— Serena

— Dime

— Amor ¿no sabes cuantos meses tendrás?

— Mmm no lo sé. — mirándolo

— Tenemos que saber. — impaciente

— Si, cuando lleguemos a Japón, me voy para mi ginecóloga

— Voy contigo

— Está bien, amor. — feliz

— Y sí

— No

— ¿Qué?

— Me vas a decir que nos vayamos para Japón. — seriedad

— Pues sí

— Vamos a disfrutar

— ¿Y sí, pasa algo? – paranoico

— Amor, no va a pasar nada. — mirándolo

— Ok

— Ven, come conmigo

— Déjame buscar un poco de jugo

— Sí, ve

Endimión y Serena comieron y se fueron a ver una película. Habían pasado 2 horas

Serena salió corriendo al baño y comenzó a vomitar

— Wuacala

Endimión de tras de ella

— Mi amor ¿estás bien?

— No. — vomitando

— Voy a buscar agua. — se fue para la cocina agarro un vaso abrió la nevera y saco el agua, fue a dónde estaba Serena — amor toma

Serena agarrando el vaso

— Gracias amor. — tomando un poco

— Ya comenzaron los malestares

— Sí, lo se

Endimión ayudándola a levantarse

— ¿Estás bien?

— Más o menos

— Creo que es mejor, que nos vayamos a Japón. — mirándola

— Creo que es lo mejor

— Voy a recoger nuestras cosas. — él

— Ok ve

Endimión recogió todo, después se fueron a Japón llegaron casi de media noche y al llegar Serena se acostó en la cama, se quedo dormida inmediatamente mientras Endimión, aprovecho y vio unos planos que tenía que entregar y luego se fue a dormir. Había amanecido Serena amaneció con mareos y muchas ganas de vomitar

— Gracias a Dios que nos dieron unos días, mira estás mal. — acariciándole el cabello

Serena acostada en la cama

— Sí, Dios mío, nunca me imagine que esto sería así

— Llame a zafiro y me dijo que iba hablar con tú ginecóloga para que nos fuéramos hoy mismo. — suavidad

— Ok

En casa Chiba

— ¿Y los niños? – pregunto Artemis

— Selen viene más tarde, pero Unazuki y Eliot están con Richard y Maia. — sonrió su esposa

— Quiero mucho a Richard y maia, quiero un bisnieto de parte de mi Serena. — suavidad

— Yo también

— Hola ¿Cómo están? – ikuko acercándose

— Muy bien ¿y Kenji? – pregunto luna

— Está en casa de un amigo

— ¿Y qué has hecho?

— Estar aburrida. — suspirando

— Voy a ver a los niños. — Artemis alejándose

— Ve. — su esposa

En casa Kou Chiba

— Los niños no han venido. — comenta yaten, extrañando a sus nietos

— Los niños están en casa de tío Artemis, así que vístete que nos vamos para allá, hay una parrillada. — su esposa

— Ok ¿y Unazuki?

— Están en casa también de tío

— Ok, ya me voy a vestir. — caminando hacia el baño

Gracias por leerla y dejar su comentario.


	10. Chapter 10

En casa Black Chiba

— ¿Lista? – Endimión mirando a su esposa

— Sí, más o menos. — suspirando

Endimión ayudándola a levantarse

— Vamos

— Endimión no dijiste que era urgente ¿verdad? – seria

Endimión nervioso

— Más o menos

— Endimión ¿Por qué haces eso? – cruzando los brazos

— Es que estoy preocupado. — apenado

— Amor, vamos

Se fueron para la clínica al llegar, los atendieron inmediatamente y comenzaron con el chequeo

— Serena efectivamente, estás embarazada. — sonriéndole

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – pregunto Endimión feliz

— No, tiene meses solo 15 días, escuchen ese su corazón. — subiendo el volumen y sonriéndoles

Serena y Endimión emocionada

— ¡Qué lindo!

— Serena te voy a poner vitaminas y quiero verte. En 15 días más. — su ginecóloga

— Sí, está bien

— Serena no tengo que decirte que, tienes que cuidarte. — mirándola

— Sí, tranquila me cuidare mucho

— No se preocupe doctora, la cuidare muy bien. — el

— Todo bien

— ¿Nos podemos ir? – pregunto serena

— Sí, vayan

Endimión y Serena

— Gracias

— De nada

Endimión y Serena se fueron para la casa de su abuelo Artemis

En casa Chiba

— Así no. — Darién serio

— Pero tío. — Richard mirándolo

— Ven conmigo, maia. — él cargándola

— Vamos tío Darién

— Mis sobrinos están grandes y bellos. — unazuki

— Sí. — selen sonriendo

— Igualito a su abuelo. — yaten orgulloso

— Sí, cómo no papá. — su hija

— Hija deja a tú padre quieto. — seria

Serena y Endimión llegando

— Hola familia. — Endimión sonriendo

Darién asombrado

— No estaban en Kioto

— Sí, nos venimos por algo imprevisto. — serena

— ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto serenity

— Sí es…. — Endimión emocionado

— Nada mamá ¿y mis abuelos? – ella mirando a su esposo

— Adentro. — Darién sonriéndole

— Amor, horita vengo. — serena yéndose para adentro

— Hijo ¿pasa algo? – pregunto serenity

— No, mamá. — mintió

— ¿Y eso que paso? – acercándose Eliot

— Sí, digamos. — selen

— Nada solo, que Serena no quería estar allá, se sentía mal. — él

— ¿Será que está enferma? – Darién angustiado

— Darién no digas eso. — Darién preocupada

— No es eso mamá, para mi es estrés. — su hijo mayor

— Puede ser. — su madre

— Jugamos tío. — Richard jalándole el pantalón

— Sí, vamos. — yéndose con el niño

Adentro de la casa

— Sí, estoy bien abuela. — serena sonriéndole

— Te veo pálida. — luna pálida

— Sí, es verdad. — apoyo ikuko

— Estoy bien ¿en dónde está mi abuelo?

Luna e Ikuko

— ¿Cuál?

— Artemis. — sonriendo

— Está en el despacho. — luna

— Ok. — caminando hacia el despacho

Artemis mirando quien estaba abriendo la puerta

— Hola hermosa

— Hola abuelito querido. — acercándose a él

— ¿Y eso que estás por aquí? – asombrado

Serena sonriendo

— Vengo de visita

— Qué maravilla. — sonriendo y dándole un gran abrazo

— Tengo que darte una noticia, pero eso sí tómalo con calma hace años nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas. — mirándolo y sonriendo.

Artemis sonrió

— Ok, hija estoy tranquilo. — suavidad, unos años atrás le había dado un infartó

— Abuelo estoy embarazada

Artemis asombrado y feliz

— De verdad

— Sí, abuelito. No quiero que nadie se entere por los momentos hasta que tenga más meses. — seria

— ¿Y cuantos meses ya tienes? – eufórico

— Solo 15 días, pero ya comenzaron los malestares. — sonriéndole

— Dios que dicha

— Así que cuídate, para que conozcas a tú bisnieto

— Claro que lo hare. — sonriendo

— Vamos para afuera

— Claro, vamos

Serena y Artemis salieron

— ¿Hija estás segura que estás bien? – insistió ikuko

— Te veo pálida. — luna preocupada

— Estoy bien, en serio. — sonriendo

— No parece. — insistió luna

— Ya están paranoicas. — serio Artemis

— Artemis deja la cosa. — su esposa seria

En el jardín

— No puedo más tío. — pequeño Richard

— Me vas a matar al niño. — Richard riéndose

— Está bien, ve con tú padre. — Endimión sonriendo

— Sí. — yéndose

— Endimión, te hace falta un hijo. — su amigo

— Sí, lo se

— Yo también quiero un nieto pronto. — Darién alegre

Serena llegando

— Pronto papá ya veras

— Espero que sí. — sonrio serenity

— Vamos a comer. — luna

— Sí, tenemos hambre. — Eliot

— Sí yo también. — selen

— Sí, por favor. — amy

Todos se fueron para el comedor y comenzaron a comer todos en familia y a gusto hasta que se hizo de noche y todos se fueron para sus casas

En casa Black Chiba

— Estoy cansada. — serena

— Yo también. — su esposo

— Vamos a darnos un baño

— Sí, vamos

Serena se quito toda la ropa

— Amor ven vamos

Endimión sonriendo

— Me estás provocando hacer otra cosa

— No me asombro nada. — riéndose

Endimión quitándose la ropa

— Es hora de bañarnos muy bien

— Aja sí. — yéndose para el baño

Endimión atrás de ella y abrazándola por la cintura

— Es hora de bañarnos

— Será un baño muy bueno. — riéndose

Después de su baño tan movido se quedaron dormidos

Ya había amanecido

Serena amaneció en el pecho de Endimión se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente

— Mmm. — levantándose — creo que es tarde

Endimión despertando por el movimiento

— Sí, es tarde amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

Serena sonrió

— Sí, cómo estamos de vacaciones por unos días podemos quedarnos en cama y disfrutar. — sonriendo con malicia

— Tienes toda la razón. — besándola con intensidad y pegándole más a su cuerpo

— Yo creo, que serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. — radiante

En la clínica

— Todo listo. — saory sonriendo

— Trajeron a un nuevo doctor. — comento lita

— ¿Cuál?

— Se llama Jedit, creo que estudio con Serena. — mirándola

— Ah…. Ok

— Por cierto, por allí viene

— Hola, buenos días. — jedit acercándose

— Hola Jedit, bienvenido a la clínica. — lita sonriendo

— Gracias ¿quiero saber con quién voy a trabajar? – mirándolas

— Con Serena de Chiba

Jedit sonriendo

— Serena que bien

En casa Chiba Black

— Ya tengo que irme. — Darién sonriendo

— Adiós amor. — dándole un beso

— Me voy, llévame papá. — selen mirándolos

— Vamos

— Me voy para la universidad. — Eliot

— Adiós, mis amores

Todos se fueron Serenity se quedo sola, comenzando a acomodar la casa ya que estaban en fechas navideñas, en eso consiguió un álbum de fotos

Serenity sonriendo

— Qué bien pensé que lo había votado.— comenzando abrir, sonrió – Endimión, Dios aquí estábamos tan felices, toda historia tiene su final y la mía contigo — acariciando la foto de él — termino hace ya casi 19 años – sonriendo, mirando una foto de ella con él y Endimión pequeño

Años atrás

— Mira campeón. — Endimión con su pequeño en brazos

— Estás loco, mira que el niño está muy pequeño para traerlo para acá. — serenity mirando el lugar

— Este pequeño es un Black. — orgulloso

— Endimión, vamos para la casa. — seria

— Quiero una foto de mi mujer y mi hijo

Serenity sonrió

— Está bien pero ven rápido

Endimión corrió y se coloco alado de ella besándole la mejilla y ella sonriendo con su pequeño en brazos

— Estoy feliz, esta foto será mi favorita

— También la mía

— Cuando Endimión esta grande quiero que venga con su esposa y sus hijos para que se saquen esta foto aquí cómo nosotros. — ilusionado

— Amor cuando pase eso, tú estarás a nuestro lado. — sonriéndole

— Puede ser que sí, uno nunca sabe, cuando Endimión sea padre quiero que venga para acá y si uno de los 2 está vivo quiero que salga con él y su familia. — mirándola

— Está bien, es una promesa

— Sí. — Dándole un beso en los labios y quitándole al niño — nos vamos para la casa campeón

Actualidad

— Hicimos una promesa Endimión y la cumpliré cuando tú nieto nazca le diré a Endimión que siga con la tradición de tú familia. — comenzó a buscar álbumes y los acomodó en una hilera para que las personas que viniera las pudieran ver

En casa Black Chiba

— Jajaja no me hagas cosquillas. — serena sonriendo

— Está bien. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Ok, tengo hambre

— Ok, voy hacerte algo. — alegre

— Ok ve

Endimión salió de la habitación y comenzó a preparar unos sanguis, luego fue para la habitación

— Comida

— Qué bien. — comenzando a comer

— Yo también voy a comer

Serena y Endimión comieron, comenzaron a ver televisión

— Está muy buena la película. — comenta Endimión

— Sí, quiero comer helado. — mirándolo

— Déjame buscarlo

— Ve, quiero con mucho arequipe

— Ok, cómo tú quieras

— Ve anda

Endimión fue

Serena acariciándose el vientre

— Bebé espero que los meses pasen volando para tenerte en mis brazos

Endimión entrando

— Aquí esta

— Mmm que rico. — emocionada

— Estás muy comelona. — seriedad

— Es que tengo mucha hambre

— Es ¿normal? – mirándola

— Sí, tranquilo mañana comenzare con una dieta. — sonriéndole

— Sí, que sea sano y balanceado

— Claro que sí, tranquilo amor. — acariciándole el mentón

— Ok confiare en ti

Serena comiéndose el helado

— Terminemos de comer helado

— Ok

Ya se había hecho de tarde Serena y Endimión se fueron para la casa de sus padres

— ¿Quieren comer? – pregunto serenity

— Gracias mamá. Yo no tengo hambre. — serena

— Hija estás cómo más delgada. — su padre serio

— No estoy igual. — mintió, sí había bajado un poco por los vomitos

— Darién creo que estás exagerando. — su esposa

— Sí, papá. — Eliot

— Serena, vamos para mi habitación. — selen sonriendo

— Vamos

Serena y su hermanita subieron para la habitación

Selen cerrando la puerta

— Serena tengo contarte algo

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preocupándose

— Serena ayúdame por favor, mamá me tiene castigada y no me deja salir. — seria

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste pequeña? – cruzando los brazos

— Es que me escape, unos días atrás. — apenada

— Selen, por Dios solo tiene 13 años. — molesta

— Sí, pero

— Sí, quieres puedes ir con nosotros y quedarte en casa. — mirándola

— En serio

— Sí corazón, no saldrás. No estarás aburrida. — alegre

— Gracias. — abrazándola

— De nada, ven vamos para a fuera

En la sala

— Mamá en unos días será el cumpleaños de mi padre, creo que me voy a Osaka. — le comenta Endimión

— Hijo pero ¿por qué? – mirándolo

— Todos los años voy, desde que soy mayor de edad. — serio

— Hijo no me habías dicho nada. — asombrada

— Para que sí, ya olvidaste a papá. — rencor

— Claro que no

Endimión molesto

— Sí, mi padre para ti no existe

— Endimión, estás equivocado tú padre es parte de mi vida, pero sí tú no preguntas por el cómo te digo algo. — seriedad

— Sí, cualquiera cree ese cuento. — furioso

Serena bajando las escalaras

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. — su esposo serio

— Hijo estás equivocado. Yo ame a tú padre y sí quieres ir al cementerio yo voy contigo. — suavidad

— No es necesario, me voy solo. — rudeza

— Otra vez con lo mismo. — serena cruzando los brazos

— Escuche unas voces alteradas. — Darién acercándose

— Mamá y Endimión están peleando. — comenta selen

— ¿Y eso?

Endimión serio

— Problemas entre madre e hijo

— Amor estás alterado. — serena asombrada

— Déjalo. — serenity

— Me voy, luego hablamos. — Endimión serio

— Ok, nos vemos más tarde en el departamento. — su esposa

— Ok. — yéndose

— Nunca lo había visto así. — Eliot asomándose

— Yo tampoco, está molesto porque cree que me olvide de su padre. — tristeza

— Sabía, que este día iba a llegar. — comento Darién

— ¿Por qué lo dices papá? – pregunto serena

— Es que Serenity nunca habla de Endimión con Endimión es lógico que el sienta que Serenity no quiere hablar de el por mi. — serio

— Darién no es eso, sí no que Endimión es cerrado cómo él, solo. — frustrada

— No mucho. — serena seria

— Es lógico que Serena pregunte por su madre, pero él no. — Darién

— Quiere ir para Osaka y no quiere que vaya con él. — abatida

— Amor habla con él. — aconsejo su esposo

— Eso hare hablare con él, mañana

— Selen no puedo llevarte. — su hermana

— Entiendo

— Luego vengo. — serena caminando hacia la salida

— ¿Te vas sola? – su padre

— Endimión, me debe de estar esperando a fuera. — mirándolos

— He— serenity

— Adiós. — yéndose

— Adiós. — su padre

Serena salió de la casa y se subió en el auto

— Quieres hablar

— No, estoy muy alterado. — serio

— Ok, vamos para el departamento

— Sí

Endimión manejo, en el camino estaba muy callado hasta que llegaron al departamento

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Quita esa cara

— No puedo

— Voy hacerte una comida deliciosa. — sonriéndole

— No tengo hambre

— Está bien. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Serena voy a la habitación. — subiendo las escaleras

— Ok ve

Endimión se acostó en la cama, mientras Serena aprovecho para hacer unas llamadas al hospital, para el próximo lunes volvería a trabajar

En casa Chiba Black

— No sé, porque mi hijo es así. — serenity triste

— Tienes que hablar con él. — Darién serio

— Lo se

— Ve a buscarlo

— Está bien

— Yo también, quiero ir. — selen

— No, tú te quedas aquí, tú madre se va con Eliot. — su padre con autoridad

— Está bien, vamos. — Eliot

— Nos vemos amor. — ella

— Adiós

Serenity y Eliot se fueron para el departamento de Serena y Endimión

En casa Black Chiba

Serena entrando a la habitación

— Amor. — Mirando que Endimión se había quedado dormido — vaya está dormido

En eso sonó el timbre

Serena saliendo de la habitación y abriendo la puerta

— Hola

— Hola hija ¿y Endimión? – serenity seria

— Se quedo dormido

— Voy a despertarlo. — seriedad

— Ok ve

Serenity fue para la habitación allí centro a Endimión dormido se acerco y comenzó moverlo

— Hijo despierta

Endimión despertando

— Hola ¿Qué haces aquí mamá?

— Vengo hablar contigo. — seria

— Está bien. — levantándose de la cama

— ¿Hablamos aquí o en la sala? – mirándolo

— Aquí

— Ok, comencemos Endimión cariño yo nunca he olvidado a tú padre, cómo veía que tú abuela te contaba sus historias y todo sobre él nunca preocupe en hablar de él contigo, pero nunca pensé que tú pensaras que yo lo había olvidado. — abatida

— Mamá

— Déjame terminar, cuando conocí a tú padre era un hombre muy espacial tenía su carácter, muy espacial no nos llevémonos muy bien, siempre el amor podía más, y todo era hermoso, cuando quede embarazada de ti, se molesto muchísimo. Cuando naciste se derritió de tal manera que eras sus ojos y su orgullo, sabes muy bien que cuando estabas pequeño todas las tardes te llevaba a pasear, menos el día que perdió la vida. — tristeza

— Perdón, mamá no quería ponerte molesta. — apenado

— Claro que no

— Es que cómo casi no hablas de mi padre pensé. — arrepentido

— Tranquilo, Hijo todos cometemos errores. — sonriéndole

Endimión abrazándola

— Te quiero mamá

— Yo también cariño

En la sala

— ¿Qué pasara? – serena impaciente

— Ni idea. — su hermano

— Voy a comer algo. — levantándose

— Hermana, veo que comes demasiado

Serena sonriendo

— Te parece

— ¿Y esa sonrisa?

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Estás rara?

— Yo no, nada que ver. — nerviosa

— Mmm

— ¿Quieres helado? – mirándolo

— Claro que sí

— Ven. — yéndose a la cocina

En la habitación

— Quiero, irme contigo a Osaka. — ella sonriendo

— Gracias mamá

— De nada cariño, vamos para la sala

— Sí, vamos

En la cocina

— ¿Y cuando viene el sobrino? – le pregunto Eliot

— Pronto

— No me digas ¿Qué estas embarazada? – atónito

Endimión llegando

— ¿Qué hacen?

— Comiendo helado. — serena sonriendo

— Qué rico. — Endimión uniéndosele

— Anda dime. — él impaciente

— Voy a ver unas cosas. — serena alejándose

— ¿De qué hablaban? – serenity acercándose

— De nada. — Eliot

— Tengo hambre. — Endimión comiendo un poco de helado

— Eliot, vamos. — su madre

— Sí. Ya es tarde y tengo que ir mañana a la universidad. — suspirando

— Sí, vamos

— Gracias por venir mamá. — contento

— De nada cariño

Serena llegando

— Adiós mamá

— Adiós cariño. — ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Serenity y Eliot se fueron para la casa, Serena y Endimión se dieron un baño y se acostaron en la cama

Serena sonriendo

— Por fin todo está bien

— Sí, sabes que no estaría molesto con mamá. — abrazándola

— Sí, lo sé amor

Endimión tocándole el vientre

— ¿Y cómo se porta?

— Por los momentos bien, tengo mucha hambre. — quejándose

— Pobre de ti mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

Serena sonriendo

— Te amo mucho

— Yo también

— Vamos a dormir tengo sueño. — bostezando

— Sí, yo también. Mi amor. — dándole un beso

Endimión y Serena se acostaron a dormir, los días pasaron ya Serena estaba trabajando de nuevo en el hospital y Endimión regreso a su trabajo, el embarazo de Serena estaba marchando de maravilla, tenía 1 mes de embarazo

En la clínica

— Ya termine. — serena suspirando

— ¿Y Endimión cómo está? – pregunto saory

— Se fue temprano a Osaka con mi madre. — alegre

— Ah… ya

— Sí, no sé qué hacer hoy en la noche sin mi esposito bello. — bostezando

— Mira al pobre de Endimión le puede pegar sin dormir sin ti, y por unas noches tú estarás sufriendo sin el. — burlona

— Es diferente, porque trabajo. — seria

— Tienes razón

— Tengo mucha hambre. — quejándose

— Serena estás comiendo mucho, te vas a poner gorda. — regañándola

— Mmm no lo puedo controlar. — sonriendo

— Serena, luego no te quejes sí te poner gorda. — sonriendo

— No lo creo

— Estás muy segura de eso. — mirándola

— Sí, bueno me voy hacer mis rondas. — levantándose

— Ok, ve

Serena salió del consultorio allí se consiguió a Jedit

— Hola

— Hola ¿Cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Muy bien ¿y tú? – alegre

— Bien, tenía días sin verte. — coqueto

— Salgo del trabajo y directo para mi casa

— Mmn ya ¿y los hijos?

— Pronto tendré un bebé. — orgullosa

— Ah…. ¿pero estás embarazada? – sin poderlo creer

— Serena

— Hola Amy ¿Cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Necesito hablar contigo. — mirándola

— Nos vemos Jedit, tengo que irme. — yéndose con Amy a la cafetería

Amy sentándose

— Serena me entere que Endimión no está en tú casa

— Sí, se fue para Osaka hoy. — mirándola

— ¿Y qué vas hacer? – cruzando los brazos

— Voy a dormir en casa de mis padres

— Qué bueno, estaba preocupada por ti. — le confeso

Serena extrañada

— ¿Por mí?

— Sí, es que estar sola en una casa debe de ser espantoso

— Sí, puede ser

— ¿Y cuando viene el bebé? – curiosa

— No sé, pronto. — sonriendo

— Ojala Serena

En Osaka

— Por fin llegamos. — Endimión

— Sí, hijo. — serenity sonriendo

— Mamá, vamos para el cementerio

— Sí, vamos

— Déjame alquilar un auto

— Sí, vamos

Endimión fue para una agencia y alquilo un auto, y luego compraron flores y cepillos para limpiar las tumbas de sus abuelos e padre, luego de hacer eso irían de nuevo al aeropuerto

Serenity comenzando a limpiar la lapida de Endimión

— Dios está demasiado sucio

— Y eso que pagamos todos los años. — su hijo furioso

Serenity molesta

— Sí, porque esta así

— Sí y también de los abuelos

Serenity terminando de limpiar y colocando flores nuevas

— Listo

— Déjame ayudarte. — Endimión

— Endimión, estás más atrasado que yo. — sonriendo

Endimión apenado

— No sé, me da mucho la limpieza

— Ya veo

— Ayuda mamá

— Ya voy comenzó a limpiar y en menos de media hora todo estaba listo y en orden. — alegre

— Mamá, vamos a preguntar porque las lapidas están así de dañadas

— Claro que sí

— Buenos días. — un hombre

Serenity y Endimión

— Buenos días

— ¿Quisiera saber porque las lapidas de los Black están dañadas? – serio

— Qué raro, todos los días la limpio y siempre amanece así dañada. — serio

Serenity y Endimión

— ¿Qué raro?

— Sí

— ¿Quiero saber quién es el encargado? – serio Endimión

— Soy yo Noé. — serio

— Noé nosotros somos la familia Black y todos los meses le pasaremos una mensualidad por dejarnos las lapidas limpias. — serenity

— Ok, así lo hare señora

— Sí, que bien

— Mamá, vamos para el hotel a darnos un baño. — propuso su hijo

— Sí, vamos hijo

Serenity y Endimión se fueron para el hotel, allí aprovecharon se bañaron y luego comieron

— Hijo quiero llevarte a un lugar especial. — ella alegre

— Claro, vamos cuando quieras. — sonriéndole

— Qué bien

En Japón

— Adiós, me voy a mi casa. — serena bostezando

— Adiós. — saory

— Adiós. — yéndose para la casa de su padre, al llegar se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir

En casa Chiba Black

— Se quedo dormida. — Darién comenta al ver a su hija profundamente dormida

— Sí, está cansada. — selen mirando a su hermana dormir

— Tenía mucho sueño. — Eliot

— Sí, eso parece. — su padre

— Voy a dormir un rato. — selen alejándose

— Ve. — su padre

En Osaka

Serenity llevándolo a la cascada

Endimión asombrado

— Está hermoso

— Hijo, tú padre te trajo aquí cuando estabas pequeño. — mirando el paisaje

— De verdad mamá. — emocionado

— Sí, te trajo pequeño, este lugar es de la familia de tú padre y es muy especial, pues tú papá te trajo y te saco una foto conmigo y el, cuando tengas un bebé tienes que traer aquí, y salir con Serena, conmigo cómo símbolo que uno de los 2 está vivo. — sonriéndole

— Qué maravillosa historia mamá. — alegre

— Sí

— Cuando tenga a mi bebé vendré para acá. — contento

— Sí, hijo

Gracias por comentar

yesqui2000

Para los que leen esta historia, próximo capítulo es el final


	11. Chapter 11

En Japón

Serena seguía durmiendo, en ese momento se levanto porque le dieron ganas de vomitar, se levanto y fue directo al baño abrió la puerta comenzó a vomitar muchos y comenzó a dolerle la barriga

En la habitación de Eliot

— Sí, mi amor luego hablamos. Es que voy a ver a Serena ya que se quedo durmiendo y tiene días rara. — preocupado

— Ok, adiós mi amor. — unazuki cortando

Eliot cortó y salió de la habitación, fue para la habitación de

— Serena. — tocándole la puerta

Serena en el baño

— Me duele. — llorando

— Serena. — entrando y mirando la cama vacía

Serena levantándose con dificultada

— Eliot. — con voz débil

Eliot entrando y agarrándola

— ¿Qué tienes?

— Ayúdame

Eliot cargándola

— Sí. — acostándola en la cama

— Tráeme agua

— Sí. — salió corriendo para la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco agua se fue casi corriendo

Serena asustada

— Por favor bebé quédate conmigo que no nos pase nada

— Serena, toma. — entregándosela

— Sí. — se la tomo con cuidado

— ¿Qué tienes? – angustiado

— Nada

— ¿Estás enferma de nuevo?

— No claro que no, es que…. — nerviosa

— Dime, yo no diré nada. — sinceridad

— Eliot estoy embarazada

— He

— Vas hacer tío. — sonriéndole

— Dios que alegría. — abrazándola

Serena sonriendo

— No, digas nada es que quiero decirlo cuando el bebé y yo estemos bien

Eliot asustado

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé tiene algún problema? ¿Te sientes mal? Dime

Serena riendo

— No pasa nada, es que cómo soy primeriza tengo muchos temores y pues la verdad no quiero decir nada, Endimión ya quiere decir a todos del bebé pero no sé

Eliot dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Hazlo cuando te sientas preparada

— Gracias hermanito hermoso

— Descansa. — tranquilidad

— Sí

En Osaka

— Ya descubrí el misterio de las lapidas. — comento Noé

— ¿Cuál? – pregunto serenity

— Unos niños a media noche vienen a ensuciar las lapidas por diversión, la comunidad se entero ya que muchos han venido y consiguen las lapidas en mal estado, parece que lo agarraron, fueron avisados por sus padres

— Entonces no pasara más. — Endimión serio

— No

— Qué bueno, que esto se haya aclarado. — ella suspirando

— Sí, eso lo importante. — su hijo

Los días pasaron ya Endimión y Serenity habían regresado todos estaban casa Chiba ya que estaba de cumpleaños Artemis

— Felicidades abuelito. — serena abrazándolo

— Gracias hija

— Muchas felicidades abuelo. — Endimión sonriendo

— Gracias hijo

— Qué cumplas muchos años más papá. — alegre

— Gracias hijo eres, mi mayor orgullo

— Lo sé papá

— Es hora de comer pastel. — anuncio serenity

— Sí

Serena sonriendo

— Endimión y yo les queremos dar una noticia

— No me digan que ya están esperando a su bebé. — amy mirándolos

Endimión abrazándola por la cintura

— Pues sí

Ikuko y Luna gritaron de la emoción

— Qué alegría hijos, no saben lo felices que estoy. — serenity

— Sí. — Darién contento

— Yo no lo felicito, es que hace casi 2 meses Serena me dio la noticia. — Artemis sonriendo

Todos

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí, me entere cuando tenía 15 días y cómo algunos embarazos no se dan las primeras semanas, pensé decirlo cuando ya tuviéramos más de un mes. — alegre

— Hija, nos hubiera dicho. — su madre

— Déjalos tranquilos ellos sabrán. — mina sonriendo

— Felicidades se lo merecen. — Richard sonriendo

— Claro. — serena radiante

— Ya quiero que nazca. — selen emocionada

— Sí. — su hermano

— Falta 7 meses y medio. — sonrió ella

— Van a ver qué va a pasar el tiempo y pronto lo tendremos aquí. — Darién orgulloso

— Así es. — su hija

— Cómanos. — Endimión mirándolos

Todos comieron pastel, luego casi todos se fueron menos la familia Chiba Black y Black Chiba y Kinomoto Kou

— Estás hermosa. — serena alzándola

Maia sonreía

— Sí, igualita a mi. — amy orgullosa

Serena sonrió

— Es verdad

— Vamos Amy, Richard se quedo dormido. — su esposo

— Sí. — Levantándose quitándole a maia a Serena — ven mi linda

— Adiós, mis amores. — ella

La familia Kinomoto Kou se fueron

— Amor deberíamos irnos. — Endimión mirando a su esposa

— Sí. — levantándose

— Tan pronto. — Artemis

— Sí, abuelo es que ya es tarde. — él

— Sí, papá

— Qué lástima, iba a servir pastel de chocolate con muchas fresas. — comenta luna

Serena emocionada

— Yo quiero abuela, dame

— Ok, vamos

Endimión sentándose

— Los antojos

— Y lo que falta hermanito. — riéndose Eliot

— ¿Y ya han pensando en un nombre? – pregunto Darién

— Bueno yo solo en uno sí es niño. — él

Todos

— ¿Cuál?

— Endimión

— Hijo otro E no puede ser. — serenity seria

— Qué tiene de malo. — serio

— Es que hijo casi todos tenemos nombre de S, D, E, podemos cambiar. — Darién serio

Serena llegando

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Aquí peleando con Endimión porque, quiere poner al bebé Endimión. — Artemis serio

Serena molesta

— Claro que no, amor ya basta de tanto E

— Es de familia mi papá, mi hermano y ahora mi bebé. — molestándose

— Piensa en otro nombre. — su esposa

— Tantos nombres que hay. — luna seria

— ¿Y tú hermanita que nombre le vas a poner si es niña? – pregunto Eliot

— Alexa Marie

Todos

— ¡Qué nombre más lindo!

— Me gusta amor. — Endimión fascinado

— Sí, me encanta. — ella sonriendo

— Sí, muy lindo. — su abuelo

— Sí. — luna encantada

— Sí, me gusta se escucha imponente. — comenta

— Sí, nos gusta. Está aprobado. — Darién sonriendo

— Sabía que les iba a gustar. — serena radiante

— Es que está precioso. — serenity feliz

— Sí, es niña ya tenemos, ahora que pensar en un nombre de niño. — serena sonriendo

— Yo quiero Endimión. — insistió su esposo

— Ese no

— Qué les parece Andrés y Angelo. — propuso Artemis

— Mm no sé. — su nieta

— Está Lucas, Daniel, Issi y Kenchin. — propuso luna

— Me gusta Kenchin. — serena

— No me gusta. — serio su esposo

— Andrés. — comento Darién

— Ese me gusta. — su hija

— Lucas Andrés. — Endimión serio

— Lucas Andrés, sí es niño. — sonrió serenity

— Ok. — su hijo

— Listo. Tenemos nombres para el bebé. — sonrió serena

— Serena espero que pronto este con nosotros. — selen

— Solo hay que esperar

— Sí. — Eliot sonriendo

Serena comenzando a comer

— Está deliciosa abuela

— Sí, está buenísimo. — luna alegre

— Amor cuando terminemos de comer nos vamos. — su esposo

— Sí

Todos disfrutaron del postre y luego cada quien se fueron para su casa

En casa Black Chiba

Serena acostándose

— Estoy cansada

— Me imagino y pronto comenzara a crecer. — acariciándole el vientre

— Sí. — Sonriendo — me voy a dar un baño para acostarme a dormir

— Ok, yo voy a ver unos papeles. — sonriéndole

— Ok. — metiéndose en baño y se baño luego se puso la piyama se quedo dormida, Endimión termino de ver unos papeles y se fue a dormir

Los días pasaron y los meses también. Serena tenía 8 meses de embarazo

Serena levantándose

— Vamos Endimión

— Está bien. — caminando hacia la puerta

— Pareciera que no te importaran nuestros bebés. — molesta

— Lo siento cariño, estoy cansado. Ya sabes que tengo que viajar cada 3 días y ahora que nos dieron la noticia que estamos esperando gemelos estoy más estresado que nunca. — le confeso

— Dentro de un mes estarán con nosotros y no pueden tener un papá pensando en otra cosa. — cruzando los brazos

— Lo siento, amor

— Me voy a hospital. Adiós. — saliendo de la casa, manejo hasta el hospital

— Hola Serena. — jedit acercándose

— Hola Jedit. — saludándolo

— Estás hermosa

— Jaja ballena lo que parezco. — divertida

— Sí, Endimión dice que estás gorda está loco. — seriedad

— Claro que no, voy hacerme una ecografía, estoy de 8 meses. — sonriéndole

— Vamos te acompaño

— Gracias. — yéndose con él

— Hola. — saliendo del consultorio

— Hola catalina, vengo hacerme el eco. — alegre

— Ok, entra. Voy a buscar una cosa. — saliendo

— Ok. — entrando

— Nos vemos. — jedit alejándose

— Ok

Jedit se fue mientras, catalina encontró lo que buscaba y comenzó a revisar a Serena

Cata aplicándole el gel

— Mira aquí están

— Sí, cada día estoy más ilusionada. — radiante

— Serena. — asombrada

— ¿Qué pasa? – alarmándose

— Dios mío, no son 2

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – asustándose

— Son 3 bebés

Serena asustada

— He

— Sí. — Mirando mas afondo — es niña

— Otra niña. — emocionada

— Me ha engañado, yo creía que la niña era la misma y no, sí no fuera porque el niño y la niña están juntos nunca nos uniéramos dado de cuenta. — perpleja

— ¡Dios! 3

— Sí, Serena piensa en un nombre para ella

— Mmm Alexa y Lucas, está será mmm. — dudosa

— Me gusta mucho Emy. — sonriéndole

— Emy me encanta. — es la misma inicial de su amado

— En serio

— Sí, alexa, Lucas y Emy. — radiante

— Qué maravilla

— Ahora la cara de Endimión y de mis padres. — sonriendo

— Será de mucho asombro. — le comento

— Sí, lo bueno que todavía falta las cunas. — le comenta

— Ahora son 3

— Lo bueno que tengo, mucha ropa de niña

— Eso es bueno

— Sí. — Levantándose con cuidado — me voy a darles la noticia

— Te espero dentro de 2 semanas. — tranquilidad

— Sí, claro que estaré. — saliendo del consultorio

Jedit llegando

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, me voy. Ya es tarde. — sonriendo

— No tienes mucho que llegaste. — el perplejo

— Sí. Voy a darle una noticia a mi familia. — contenta

— Ohhh

— Adiós. — yéndose

En casa Chiba Black

— Ya les compre, las cunas a mis nietos. — Darién orgulloso

— Amor, dijimos que iríamos los 2. — ella molesta

— Lo sé, que no me aguante. — feliz

Serenity sonriendo

— Amor, yo también lo estoy compre unas cositas a Lucas y Alexa

— Es que la llegada de los gemelos nos tienes emocionados a todos

— Sí

— Ya llegue mami. — selen saludándolos

— Mamá compre unas cositas para los bebés. — Eliot emocionado

— Yo también. — su hija

Endimión entrando

— Hola

— ¿Y Serena? – pregunto Darién

— Está en el hospital. — desanimado

Serenity preocupada

— ¿Estás bien?

— No, estoy cansado mamá

— Hijo. — ella abrazándolo

— Ve a descansar en la habitación. — le aconsejo Darién

— Sí, papá. — Mirando las cositas de los bebés — están lindos

— Lo compramos nosotros para los gemelos. — selen sonriendo

— Gracias están muy bonitas. — leve sonrisa

— Solo estamos esperando que lleguen esos malcriados porque, por nosotros lo serán. — Eliot emocionado

— De eso, no me cabe duda

Serena entrando

— Hola

— Serena ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto su madre

— Cansada, pero bien

— Hola mi amor. — Endimión dándole un beso en la mejilla

Serena sentándose en el mueble

— Tengo que darles una noticia

— ¿Qué pasa? – serenity Preocupada

— ¿Pasa algo con los bebés? – Darién alarmado

— ¿Están en peligro? – su esposo alarmado

— ¡No me digas que tiene que hacerte, una cesaría! – exclamo Eliot

— ¡Habla por dios! – su hermana

Serena riéndose

— No nada que ver

Todos

— ¡Qué alivio!

Serena tocándose en vientre

— En vez de 2 vamos a tener 3 bebés

Todos

— ¡He!

— Sí, estoy esperando trillizos. — orgullosa

Endimión comenzó a sentirse mareado y se desmayo

Serena asustada

— Amor reacciona

— Eliot trae alcohol. — Darién riéndose

— Sí. — alejándose

— Hermanito reacciona. — selen preocupada

Eliot trajo el alcohol

— Toma papá

Darién poniéndoselo por la nariz

— Anda reacciona hijo

Endimión abrió los ojos lentamente

— ¿Qué paso?

Serena asustada

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, es que estoy cansado, escuche que íbamos a tener 3 bebés o es mi imaginación. — mirándolos

— Sí, mi amor 3 bebés

— Será complicado, pero es una maravillosa noticia. — feliz

— Amor. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Tenemos que pensar en un nombre para él o ella. — serenity

— Es niña, se llamara Emy. — serena sonriendo

— Me gusta. — el sonriendo

— A mí también. — su esposa

— Cómo ya falta un mes, vamos a comprar todo lo de los bebés.— serenity feliz

— Podemos comenzar a decorar la habitación en el departamento. Ya que 1 mes estarán dando guerra. — ella emocionada

— Sí, vamos mamá. — selen

— Sí, vamos

— Nos iremos todos, esto no me lo voy a perder. — abuelo emocionado

— Vamos. — sonrió Endimión

— Amor quédate aquí, estás muy cansado. — su esposa mirándolo

— Claro que no, perderme esto jamás. — radiante

— Ok, vamos

Todos se fueron para el departamento, mientras Serena les indicaba cómo serian las paredes ya que tenía que ser unice por los 3, el pequeño Lucas tenía que tener su espacio

— Me parece que todo está quedando bien. — serena sonriendo

— Sí. — su esposo

— Ya he guardado las ropitas de los bebés que están lavados. — su hermanita

— Gracias Selen

— Yo guarde los teteros y los chupones. — Eliot sonriendo

— Gracias

— Yo termine de acomodar las 2 cunas solo falta una. — Darién cansado

— Horita viene Luna y la va a traer en unos momentos. — serenity sonriendo

— Qué maravilla. — ella contenta

Endimión mirándola

— ¿Estás bien amor? – notándola un poco pálida

— Sí, solo un poco cansada. Me imagino que es normal.— leve sonrisa

— Sí, hija vamos para que descanses en la habitación. — su madre

— Sí.— levantándose y yéndose con su madre

— ¿Y para cuando tienes fecha? – le pregunto

— Para el 18 mamá

— Falta un mes completo hija. — entrando a la habitación con ella

— Sí. — acostándose

— Serena no te veo bien. — preocupada

— Es que estoy tan cansada, y asustada a la vez. — le confeso

— ¿Y eso?

— Podre tenerlos y sí me pasa con mi mamá. No quiero dejarlos y menos 3 bebés, yo sé que me lo van a cuidar pero no quiero morir. — asustada

— Hija, no va a pasar eso. Tranquila. — abrazándola

— Esa idea no sale de mi cabeza mamá. — comenzando a llorar

— Hija tranquila

— No puedo. — llorando más fuerte

— Tranquila, cariño eso le puede caer mal a los bebés. — mirándola

— Está bien, mamá

En la habitación de los trillizos

— Listo. — Endimión sonriendo

— Sí, todo terminado. — Darién alegre

— Llego la cuna. — anuncio Eliot

— Comencemos. — Darién contento

— Sí. — sus hijos

— Los ayudo. — se ofreció selen

Entre Endimión, Darién, Selen y Eliot armaron la cuna luego la fueron a la cocina a preparar comida, mientras Serena de tanto llorar se quedo dormida, los días pasaron Serena estaba cada vez más casada y preocupada por qué no faltaba nada para el parto

En casa Chiba

— Hey qué maravilla. — Artemis

— En que baby shawer los hombres están con las mujeres. — amy quejándose

— Será el primero. — Endimión sonriendo

— Sí. — Richard

— Gracias por los regalos, me encantaron todos. — serena sonriendo

— Hija, estás muy linda con esa barriguita. — ikuko feliz

Endimión acariciándola

— Pronto estarán con nosotros

— Sí. — Eliot

— Mi amor ¿terminaste de hacer los nombres de los bebés? – pregunto unazuki

— Sí, termine. — sonriéndole

— Quedaron hermosos. — mirando la madera con nombres de sus hijos

— Sí, es verdad. — Endimión

— Cuando nazcan serán los más consentidos del mundo. — kenji sonriendo

— De eso, no cabe duda. — sonrió Artemis

— ¿Y cómo te has sentido Serena? – pregunto serena

— Un poco cansada

— Eso es normal. — yaten sonriéndole

— ¿Y la dieta? – amy mirándola

— De maravilla. — sonriendo

— Así me gusta, que te cuides hija. — su padre orgulloso

— Claro papá

— Es hora de recoger. — serenity sonriendo

— Tranquila, eso lo recoge la servidumbre. — Artemis sonriendo

— Sí. — luna sonriendo

Serena levantándose

— Voy al baño

— Vamos, te acompaño. — se ofreció su esposo

— Sí, vamos amor

Endimión y Serena salieron poco a poco del jardín y fueron para el baño

— Horita vengo. — En eso sintió un puyazo — ¡hay!

— ¿Qué pasa? – alarmándose

— No sé, creo que me patearon. — leve sonrisa

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí. — en eso comenzaron los dolores más fuertes — No

— ¿Qué pasa mujer me vas a matar? – alarmado

— Endimión los bebés van a nacer, ay. — agarrándose el vientre

— En serio. — asustado y emocionado

— Ayúdame asentarme. — pidió

— Sí, amor. — sentándola en el mueble

— Prepara el auto para que nos vayamos. — respirando

— Sí. — salió corriendo para el garaje

En el jardín

— Ese no es un auto. — extrañeza Eliot

— Algo pasa. — Darién preocupándose

Serenity y Amy

— ¡Serena!

Todos se fueron corriendo y se consiguieron a Serena en la sala

— Ayúdenme, voy a tener a los bebés. — asustada

— Sí. — selen ayudándola a levantarse pero no podía

— Pero cómo. — serenity nerviosa

Serena agarrándose el vientre

— Es para hoy

— Vamos hija. — Artemis

— Richard ayuda. — su esposa

Los hombres ayudaron a Serena a levantarse

Endimión llegando

— Vamos mi amor

— Sí

— Todos vamos. — serenity

— No, vamos para el departamento a buscar las cosas de alexa, Lucas y Emy. — ikuko

— Sí, vamos. — su esposo

— Yo también ayudo. — Artemis

Los abuelos fueron para el departamento de Endimión a buscar las cosas mientras, Serena ya estaba en el hospital

— Es normal que se adelante el parto. — cata sonriendo

— Qué vas hacer ¿cesaría o parto? – Endimión

— Cesaría, no me quiero arriesgar

— Ok

— Estoy asustada. — serena mirándolos

— Tranquilízate, por eso pienso hacerte la cesaría, para que no te alteres. — su ginecóloga

— Ok. — respirando

— Dónde tengo que cambiarme. — pregunto Endimión

— Ve por la derecha

— Ok. — yéndose

— Serena vamos, colócate está bata. — ella

— Ok, ayúdame a quitarme la ropa

— Ok

En sala de espera

— Estoy nervioso. — le confesó Darién a su esposa

— Yo también. — ella

— Tranquilos, todo va a salir bien. — Eliot

— Eso espero. — su padre

— Estoy loca de conocerlo. — selen emocionada

— Conocerlos hermanita. — corrigió su hermano

— Perdón es que 3 de golpe es cómo mucho. — sonriendo

— Es verdad, así no vamos a pelear por ellos. — Darién contento

— Eso es verdad. — Richard sonriendo

— Quiero ver a quien se parecen. — amy emocionada

— Yo creo que a Endimión. — comenta mina

— Puede ser a Serena. — sonrió unazuki

— Es verdad. — sonrió su madre

En eso llegan los abuelos

— Ya. — Artemis emocionado

— Todavía, no cariño. — su esposa

— Vinimos emocionados. — kenji sonriendo

— Solo tenemos que esperar. — suspiro ikuko

— Sí y mucho. — Darién suspirando

En quirófano

— Serena ¿estás lista? – cata mirándola

— Sí

Endimión agarrándole la mano

— Tranquila mi amor

— Te amo. — ella mirándolo

— Yo también princesa. — dándole un beso en la frente

2 horas más tarde

— Están preciosos. — Artemis emocionado

— Soy abuelo no me lo creo. — mirándolos desde la ventana

— Yo tampoco. — serenity feliz

— Mira alexa. — selen sonriendo

— ¿Y cómo sabes que esa es alexa? – pregunto Eliot

— Es un presentimiento de tía

Endimión empujando la silla de ruedas

— Mira cómo están emocionados

— ¿Cómo te sientes hija? – pregunto Darién

— Feliz ya conocieron a mis nenes hermosos. — orgullosa

Todos

— ¡Sí!

— Están preciosos, verdad. — él feliz

— Hermosos. — serenity sonriendo

— Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto cata

— Adolorida, pero bien. — sonriendo

— Tú y los bebés estarán aquí por 3 días, luego para su casita. — informa

— Qué bien. — ella

— Serena reposo por meses

— Lo sé. — mirándola

— Cuidaremos bien de ella y de los bebés. — luna

— Espero que sí. — cata sonriendo

— Amor, vamos a verlos. — serena impaciente

— Sí. — él entrando a los cuneros

— Hola felices papás aquí están sus príncipe y las princesas. — saory sonriendo

— Quiero cargar a los 3. — ella

— Está bien ayúdeme a cargarlos por favor. — mirando a la enfermera

— Sí, con gusto

Entre Endimión y la enfermera colocaron a los 3 bebés en los brazos de Serena, Endimión tuvo que poner sus brazos para ayudarla

Serena emocionada

— Son tan pequeños y hermosos

— Sí, son nuestro tesoro

— Soy tan feliz. — enamorada

— Sí, yo también. Ahora en adelante seremos la familia perfecta. — mirándola con amor

— Hola, felicidades a los padres. — sonriendo

Endimión serio

— Hola Jedit

— Serena te deseo que con tus nuevos bebés estés llena de alegría. — sinceridad

— Gracias Jedit

— Están hermosos, esta pequeña se parece a Endimión. — señalando la derecha

— Quién Emy, sí tiene un parecido a Endimión. — ella sonriendo

— Lucas se parece un poco a Serena. — comento Endimión

— En cambio alexa se parece a los 2. — ella sonriendo

— Eso es horita, después se van a parecer tanto que no lo van a poder diferenciar. — jedit sonriendo

— No creo. — alegre – después de dar a luz a mis trillizos todos iban ayudarnos, cómo dijo Jedit los trillis comenzaron aparecerse mucho y ya Endimión y yo no sabíamos quién era alexa o Emy así que, le clocamos aretes de color azul para alexa y rosa para Emy así sabíamos quien eran quién, Lucas se diferenciaba, los primeros días fue terrible. Los bebés lloraban al mismo tiempo y se ensuciaban todo el tiempo los 3 juntos parecían los 3 mosqueteros pero 2 niñas y un niño, lo bueno que teníamos ayuda, creo que sí, no hubiéramos tenido ayuda nos hubiéramos vuelto locos.

Los días pasaron y cuando los gemelos tenía 2 meses nos fuimos para Osaka y nos casamos la foto familiar cómo quería mi suegro, Endimión y mami la tiene la foto grandísima en la sala ya que la verdad salimos muy hermosos, papá está feliz dice que los 3 son sus consentidos pero alexa lo derrite más que Emy, en cambio mi abuelo Artemis se inclina más a Lucas la verdad mi pequeño es tranquilo mi abuelo de lee y lee, mi pequeño escucha cómo sí entendiera la verdad me sorprende, Selen y Eliot están súper enamorados de Emy es que la muy picara es muy risueña se ríe con todos es muy alegre cuando me ve a mí y a Endimión comienzan a mover sus manos con tanta alegría, pienso que será el terremoto de la casa es muy despierta, alexa muy tranquila y Lucas muy serio la verdad. Estoy feliz con mis 3 angelitos que solo tiene 3 meses de a ver nacido

En casa Chiba Black

— Papá basta. — serena seria

— Siempre eras muy llorona. — padre burlándose de ella

— Es verdad. — Artemis riéndose

— Pobre amor. — Endimión sonriéndole

— Dejen a la niña. — serenity seria

— Emy se durmió. — Eliot acostándola en el coche

— Solo quedaba ella. — Artemis voz baja

— Es que Emy, se le ve que será inquieta. — comenta amy

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

— Aquí está la comida. — luna llegando

— Por fin. — kenji sonriendo

— Tienes hambre. — su esposa riéndose

— Sí, mucha

— Richard ven a comer. — lo llamo su padre

— Sí, papá

— Está enorme. — sonríe serena

— Sí y maia también. — amy orgullosa

— Sí

— Pronto los trillis estarán enormes

— Todavía no. — ella celosa

— Tarde o temprano va a pasar.— Endimión mirando a su mujer

— Sí, es verdad. — amy

— Antes que pase eso, vamos a disfrutar de los bebés. — serenity sonriendo

— Sí es verdad. — la apoyo su hija selen

— Unazuki y yo, hemos decidido casarnos en diciembre. — anuncio Eliot

Darién y Serenity

— ¡Qué maravillosa noticia!

— Felicidades. — amy feliz

— Gracias, ahora me tienen que ayudar con la decoración. — pidió unazuki

— Claro que sí, cuñada. — serena sonriendo

— La única soltera seré yo. — selen feliz

— Es verdad. — su cuñada

— Pobre Eliot, no sabe nada solo el matrimonio. — Richard riéndose

— Sí, el día de tú boda te daremos el pésame. — Endimión burlón

Serena y Amy

— ¡Qué les pasa!

— No sé, están de payasitos. — Artemis serio

— Eso parece. — Artemis cruzando los brazos

— ¿Y el hospital cómo va hija? – pregunto luna

— Bien abuela, la semana que viene comenzare a trabajar de nuevo, los bebés tendrán a una niñera. — serena

— ¡Qué! Hija estás loca. — ikuko alterada

— No te alteres Ikuko, yo seré la niñera. — serenity sonriendo

— Yo también ayudare. — selen alegre

— Qué alivio. — luna suspirando

— Jamás dejaría a mis bebés, solos con alguien extraño. — serena seria

— Es lo correcto. — apoyo su abuela luna

Serena sonrió

— Vamos a comer tengo hambre. — Endimión sonriendo

Todos comenzaron a comer en familia, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir, también amar se aprende a sufrir y a odiar, solo hay que saber elegir para no sufrir.

Fin

Hola muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

yesqui2000

naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

samantha13

eloina, morenozabala

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

Barbielove

Guest

serenakou1180

Mi luz dari


End file.
